We will be together forever
by SparKyumagnaeLovers
Summary: Kyuhyun adalah segalanya untuk Sungmin, karena itulah saat dia meninggalkannya sebenarnya Sungmin pun tak ingin hidup lagi. Tapi akankah pertemuan kembali keduanya membawa kebahagiaan yang selama ini mereka inginkan?. A Kyumin fanfic, RnR please,oke?
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin, sangat dan selalu mencintainya, meski kini Sungmin berbahagia bersama orang lain. Hubungan mereka pun berubah menjadi sebuah cerita, cerita manis yang berakhir tragis bagi keduanya…

Warning: Cerita ini super duper sangat ANGST (jadi bagi yang anti ama cerita kayak gini, lebih baik jangan baca daripada nanti kalian ngeflame saya (protes sih saya masih terima, tapi flame…)) Cerita ini juga mengandung Sho-ai atau boyxboy love, jadi bagi yang keberatan harap jangan membaca fic ini daripada kalian memflame saya. Dipastikan ada keOOCan pada beberapa karakter, dan (maybe) ada typos dan kesalahan kalimat dan tanda baca yang bertebaran. Mohon memaklumi semua kesalahan yang saya perbuat. (Saya akan senang sekali kalau para readers rela memberikan saya saran dan kritik untuk meperbaiki fic ini nantinya).

Disclaimer: Semua tokoh di fic ini bukan milik aku, mereka semua berada di bawah kontrak dengan SM Entertainment dan milik orang tua, keluarga, fans mereka masing-masing, dan Tuhan YME, meskipun sih saya berharap kalau Kyuhyun oppa itu milik saya –digamparSparkyu-

* * *

><p>"Hihihi…"<p>

Suara tawa hambar tanpa emosi itu bergaung di rumah besar yang kosong itu. Di sebuah ruangan besar yang didominasi sebuah warna putih, seorang pemuda berambut cokelat duduk di tepi ranjang. Sebuah seringai kegilaan tersungging di wajahnya. Tangannya menggenggam erat sebuah pisau dapur, yang kini telah berhias warna merah darah yang berasal dari goresan-goresan panjang merah darah di tangan pucat sang pemuda itu.

Pemuda berambut cokelat yang bernama Lee Kyuhyun itu kembali tertawa geli, sebuah tawa geli yang sebenarnya malah terkesan begitu dingin dan seram saat dia menggoreskan pisau yang dipegangnya ke tangannya sekali lagi, menambah jumlah goresan berdarah di tangannya yang kini sudah penuh dengan aliran darah yang mengalir bagaikan sungai. Bola mata hitam yang terlihat kosong dan suram itu memandang kagum pada aliran-alirah cairan darah yang mengalir di tangannya itu. Kyuhyun segera membawa tangannya ke mulutnya dan menjilat darahnya sendiri, tersenyum saat merasakan rasa metal darah yang mengalir di tangannya.

Ya, Kyuhyun suka sekali merasakan rasa darahnya yang terasa begitu pahit di lidahnya itu. Dia suka melihat goresan-goresan pisau di tangannya itu. Indah…dia merasa warna merah yang berpadu dengan warna putih tangannya itu begitu indah. Kyuhyun memandang ke hadapannya, ke arah cermin yang berada di hadapannya. Dia kembali tersenyum saat dia melihat penampilannya yang sudah begitu hancur-hancuran seperti orang yang tak punya tujuan hidup, seperti orang gila yang tak mengerti apa-apa…

Oh, bukan seperti…dia memang sudah gila…

Dia sudah gila…sejak _hyung_ kesayangannya, sejak Lee Sungmin, _hyung_ tercintanya itu meninggalkannya, untuk pergi dan berbahagia bersama orang lain.

Perlahan-lahan Kyuhyun segera merangkak ke arah cermin di hadapannya dan membawa tangannya ke permukaan cermin itu, merasakan dingin kaca itu di telapak tangannya. Dia segera menyandarkan kepalanya di permukaan cermin itu dan membelai pantulan wajahnya di cermin itu dengan pelan.

"Hei…kau juga menderita ya? Kita sama, kita berdua sama-sama menderita dan gila…sejak Sungmin-hyung meninggalkan kita berdua…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan pada pantulan wajahnya di cermin itu. Dia kembali menyeringai. "Tapi melihatmu aku mengerti kenapa Sungmin-_hyung_ meninggakan kita berdua untuk pergi bersama Siwon-_hyung_. Lihat saja, apa pantas wajah jelek ini, manusia hina ini…disandingkan dengan malaikat seperti Sungmin-_hyung_? Tentu saja tidak…." Kyuhyun kembali tertawa geli sebelum menikam cermin di hadapannya dengan pisau yang masih digenggamnya, membuat cermin itu retak dan pecah menjadi berpuluh-puluh keping. "Dia memang jauh lebih pantas bersama Siwon-_hyung_!"

Kyuhyun menghela napas dan membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai marmer kamarnya. "Sadarlah, Lee Kyuhyun, jangan pernah bermimpi untuk bersaing dengan Siwon-_hyung_. Kau sudah kalah sejak awal…karena kalau aku menang, Sungmin-_hyung_ akan ada di sini bersamaku sekarang, bukan di pelukan bedebah Siwon-hyung itu…" kata Kyuhyun sambil menggeretakkan giginya.

Ya, Choi Siwon, senior Sungmin di kampus dan juga namjachingu Sungmin sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Kyuhyun membenci Siwon, sangat benci, bukan hanya karena dia sudah merebut Sungmin darinya, tapi juga karena kenyataan, betapa sempurnanya dia saat bersanding dengan Sungmin dibandingkan dirinya! Dia benci itu! Kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak bisa secocok itu bersanding dengan Sungmin? Kenapa mereka berdua harus terlihat begitu serasi dan cocok? Tidak adil! Dunia ini memang tidak adil!

Kyuhyun menangis sesenggukan, air mata segera mengalir di wajahnya yang pucat. Dia benci dengan dirinya…dia benci kenyataan kalau dia dan Siwon tidak bisa dibandingkan, Siwon jauh lebih baik dan sempurna darinya. Apa yang kurang dari seorang Choi Siwon untuk mendampingi seorang Lee Sungmin? Tidak ada! Mereka berdua terlihat begitu sempurna!

Dibandingkan dengan dirinya…heh, sungguh bagaikan langit dan bumi….

Dari tubuh, Kyuhyun bertubuh kurus tanpa ada sedikitpun otot yang menghias tubuhnya sementara Siwon? Tubuh kekarnya sanggup menghipnotis dan membuat siapa pun mengaguminya. Siwon juga begitu atletis, menguasai berbagai cabang olahraga, bahkan tidak jarang menyumbangkan medali dan piala untuk kampusnya atas andilnya memenangkan berbagai perlombaan olahraga sementara dia? Lari menuju sekolahnya yang hanya berjarak sekitar 100 meter dari sekolahnya saja dia sudah kehabisan nafas. Olahraga? Alasan dia bisa lolos mata pelajaran itu dari kecil hanya karena nilai ujian teorinya yang tinggi sanggup menutupi nilai jeblok ujian prakteknya.

Dari kepribadian dan sikap, Kyuhyun adalah anak tertutup dan pendiam. Dia dingin, tak punya banyak teman, bahkan teman-temannya itu pun kadang dia perlakukan semena-mena. Dia merasa tak butuh berteman, dia merasa cukup dengan hanya memiliki Sungmin dan game-game favoritnya di hidupnya. Sahabat…dia bahkan tak kenal apa arti kata itu. Sementara Siwon? Dia sangat hangat dan perhatian. Banyak orang yang berteman dan senang dengannya. Banyak orang mempercayai dan menghargai Siwon. Siwon begitu populer dan terang…berbeda dengan dirinya yang gelap dan suram….

Dari masalah kekayaan, Kyuhyun anak yatim piatu, kedua orang tua dan kakaknya meninggal karena kecelakaan saat dia berusia tiga tahun. Dia diadopsi keluarga Lee saat dia berumur sekitar lima tahun dan bisa hidup sampai sekarang karena mereka. Dia tidak punya apa-apa, karena semua harta yang dia miliki adalah milik keluarga Sungmin, bukan dirinya. Dia berusaha mendapatkan beasiswa untuk meneruskan pendidikan, bekerja paruh waktu untuk mendapat uang, semata-mata karena dia tidak ingin merepotkan orang tua angkatnya dan Sungmin. Semua uang yang diberikan keluarga Lee padanya hampir tak pernah digunakan oleh Kyuhyun. Dia menyimpan semua uang pemberian kedua orang tua angkatnya di bank, dengan harapan dia bisa hidup mandiri dan tidak merepotkan siapa pun. Siwon? Dia mungkin adalah _namja_ terkaya yang Kyuhyun kenal. Posisinya sebagai anak tunggal sekaligus pewaris harta keluarga Choi, sebuah keluarga kaya yang memiliki berbagai usaha bisnis di Korea Selatan membuatnya berkelimpahan harta. Uang sungguh bukan masalah bagi Siwon, berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang terseok-seok untuk mendapatkan uang meski sekedar untuk menyambung hidup.

"AARRRGGGHHH!"

Kyuhyun menjerit frustasi sambil mencengkeram kepalanya. Dia benci! Dia sungguh membenci Siwon! Dia benci dengan kesempurnaan pemuda itu, ditambah lagi dengan kenyataan bahwa orang yang dia cintai kini direbut oleh orang sempurna itu.

Kyuhyun mencintai kakak angkatnya itu, sangat mencintainya sejak dia berumur lima belas tahun. Sungmin adalah segalanya bagi Kyuhyun. Sungmin selalu menemani dan menjaga Kyuhyun. Sikap manis dan manja Sungmin pada Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun nyaman dan tenang bersamanya. Setiap hari dia berharap Sungmin mau menjadi kekasihnya suatu hari nanti…setiap hari dia memimpikan Sungmin menerima cintanya. Sebelum semua itu hancur dengan sendirinya, saat Sungmin menyatakan padanya kalau dia menyukai Siwon, tiga tahun yang lalu.

Ingatan akan kejadian itu masih segar sekali di pikiran Kyuhyun seakan-akan kejadian itu baru terjadi kemarin. Ingatan yang mati-matian ingin dia buang dan lupakan, tapi tidak bisa dia lakukan.

**FLASHBACK**

_Kyuhyun sedang asyik memainkan PSPnya seperti biasa sementara Sungmin duduk di sebelahnya sambil membaca bukunya. Suasana di antara mereka begitu damai dan tenang. Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun sementara Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Sungmin._

"_Hei, Kyunnie…" panggil Sungmin tiba-tiba sambil memandang pemuda yang masih asyik bermain PSP itu._

"_Ne, hyung~" kata Kyuhyun dengan cuek tanpa sekalipun melepaskan pandangannya dari layar PSP di tangannya._

"_Menurutmu…Siwon-hyung itu orang yang seperti apa?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba._

"_Kenapa bertanya padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mempause gamenya dan memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan datar. "Siwon-hyung itu senior hyung bukan seniorku! Otomatis harusnya hyung yang lebih tahu Siwon-hyung daripada aku."_

"_Ne, aku tahu," kata Sungmin pelan sebelum kembali tersenyum manis. "Menurutmu apa aku cocok dengannya?" _

"_Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu? Hyung mau menembak Siwon-hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum menggoda._

"_Iya!" kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum girang. "Besok aku mau menyatakan cinta padanya! Apa menurutmu dia akan menerimaku? Apa aku cocok dengannya? Beritahu aku, Kyunnie!"_

_Hati Kyuhyun terasa pecah berkeping-keping mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Sesaat dia merasa mati rasa, tak bisa merasa dan memahami apa –apa lagi. Harapan yang selama ini dia kubur dalam-dalam mengenai Sungmin hancur seketika. Kyuhyun menelan ludah sejenak sebelum memaksakan sebuah senyum evil dan mencubit pipi hyungnya itu._

"_Jadi Sungmin-hyung sudah punya calon kakak ipar untukku, nih? Ih, hyung sebentar lagi akan meninggalkanku, nih. Aku bakal kesepian~" kata Kyuhyun sambil tertawa geli. "Hyung cocok kok bersama Siwon-hyung, sangat serasi! Aku setuju sekali kalian bersama! Kalau nanti kalian berdua menikah jangan lupa undanganku harus yang paling bagus ya!"_

_Sungmin tersenyum dan memeluk leher Kyuhyun dengan erat. "Terima kasih, Kyunnie~kau memang adikku yang paling baik dan selalu mengerti aku! Aku sayang sekali padamu!" kata Sungmin riang._

'_Ya…kau menyayangiku…tapi kau mencintai Siwon-hyung…' pikir Kyuhyun sambil balas memeluk Sungmin dan berusaha keras menyembunyikan air matanya yang ingin mengalir. Hari itu semuanya berakhir, perasaannya, rasa cintanya pada Sungmin, hatinya, semuanya hancur jadi debu pada hari itu._

**END FLASHBACK**

Sejak itu kebohongan demi kebohongan terus ditimbun oleh Kyuhyun. Dia memaksakan senyum melihat Siwon dan Sungmin berbahagia. Dia memaksakan tawa riang saat melihat Siwon menggandeng dan memeluk Sungmin. Dia memaksakan canda saat Sungmin memberitahunya kalau dia sudah bercinta dengan Siwon. Kebohongan demi kebohongan menggores dan menghancurkan hatinya hingga dia merasa mati rasa. Dia tak merasa apa pun lagi, tak memahami apa pun lagi. Dia kebas, bahkan kini saat darahnya menetes deras membasahi tangannya. Tak ada rasa sakit yang dirasakannya akibat goresan pisau di tangannya itu. Semuanya terkalahkan dengan rasa sakit membara yang membakar dan meracuni hatinya.

Ada satu sisi di hati Kyuhyun yang ingin membuat Sungmin mengerti kalau dia menyakiti Kyuhyun. Dia ingin melihat wajah sedih Sungmin karena kondisinya yang kini sudah bagaikan orang tak waras ini. Dia ingin Sungmin sadar…kalau dia melakukan semua itu karena dia! Karena salahnya! Dia ingin Sungmin sadar kalau dia melakukan segalanya untuk Sungmin. Setiap napasnya, setiap detik hidupnya, seluruh cintanya, seluruh jiwanya, semuanya hanya untuk Sungmin.

Dia ingin Sungmin sadar kalau dia menyiksa diri seperti ini untuk melepaskan semua rasa frustasi yang ada di dirinya saat melihat kebahagiaan Sungmin bersama Siwon. Ini adalah pelariaannya dari semua sakit hati yang sudah digoreskan Sungmin padanya.

Tapi…itu semua tidak mungkin, kan? Sungmin tidak pernah memandang dan memperhatikan Kyuhyun sejak dia bersama Siwon. Hanya ada Siwon di mata Sungmin, bukan dirinya. Dia lelah, lelah dengan semua kebohongan dan pura-pura yang harus selalu dia lakukan di hadapan dua sejoli penuh cinta itu.

_Kalau kau lelah…lebih baik akhiri saja semua ini…_bisik sebuah suara di telinga Kyuhyun. _Akhiri hidupmu yang kejam ini…maka kau akan bahagia dan tidak harus menderita lagi…_

Mati…

Kyuhyun memikirkan perkataan itu. Memang…sepertinya mati memang adalah pilihan yang paling masuk akal baginya sekarang. Jika dia mati…semuanya berakhir. Tidak ada lagi kepura-puraan, tidak ada lagi benci, tidak ada lagi sakit hati, semuanya akan berakhir…

Tapi…bukankah Sungmin akan sedih kalau dia mati? Bukankah Sungmin akan sedih kalau Kyuhyun meninggalkannya?

_Dia akan bersedih, tapi tidak dalam jangka waktu yang lama _suara itu kembali terdengar di telinga Kyuhyun. _Apa kau lupa dia punya Siwon? Siwon akan menghibur dan menghapus luka akibat kehilanganmu di hati Sungmin. Mereka memiliki satu sama lain untuk saling menghibur luka dan kesedihan yang mereka rasakan. Dalam jangka waktu yang tidak begitu lama, mereka berdua akan kembali berbahagia, melupakanmu dan menjadikanmu kenangan yang terkubur di dasar hati._

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan kembali mencengkeram rambutnya dengan kuat.

_Bukankah ini akan lebih baik untukmu? Dengan mengakhiri hidupmu, kau tidak akan merasakan sakit hati dan rasa cemburu karena melihat mereka berdua berbahagia tanpamu lagi. Kau tidak akan menangisi mereka lagi. Dan kau tidak akan lagi menderita karena mereka. Kau sudah cukup menderita, Kyuhyun…sudah saatnya kau melupakan semuanya. Sudah saatnya mengakhiri semuanya dan mengambil kebahagiaan yang bisa kau rasakan…_

_Kau akan bahagia dengan kematianmu ini…dan Sungmin dan Siwon juga akan bahagia bersama, mereka akan memiliki keluarga yang bahagia…yang bisa menggantikanmu…_

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, sebuah senyum miris yang penuh kesedihan tersungging di bibirnya. Dia segera bangkit dari lantai kamarnya dan menuju meja belajarnya. Dia segera mengambil buku hariannya dan menulis sesuatu di sana sebelum menatap kamarnya.

"Untuk terakhir kalinya…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan sebelum berjalan ke arah balkon kamarnya dan berjalan hingga kini dia berada di ujung balkon kamarnya dan menatap kosong ke arah tanah yang terasa begitu jauh di matanya.

Angin dingin berhembus kencang, mengacak-acak rambut cokelat Kyuhyun. Luka di tangannya yang tadi mulai tertutup mulai kembali terbuka dan kembali mengeluarkan darah karena udara dingin. Tapi Kyuhyun hanya berdiri diam di tepi balkonnya, tidak merasakan apa pun, dan tidak mempedulikan apa pun.

Kyuhyun menghela napas dan kembali tersenyum. Ini akhirnya. Setelah ini dia tidak harus menderita lagi, dia tidak harus lagi berpura-pura, dia tidak harus lagi terus bermimpi, dia tidak harus lagi menghadapi kekejaman dunianya, dan dia tidak harus khawatir lagi dengan segalanya. Semuanya akan berakhir…hari ini, detik ini…

Tanpa basa-basi, Kyuhyun segera melompat dari tepi balkonnya menuju kerasnya tanah di bawahnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk merasakan tubuhnya terhempas keras ke tanah yang dingin. Kyuhyun segera tersenyum saat merasakan pandangannya menggelap dan detak jantungnya melambat, dan tak lama kemudian yang dilihat Kyuhyun hanyalah kegelapan…

Jika ada yang melihatnya, dia bagaikan penjelmaan Lucifer, malaikat terbuang yang sudah kehilangan arti untuk hidup dan rela membuang jati dirinya sebagai malaikat untuk bergabung dengan setan…

Seperti Kyuhyun yang memutuskan untuk mengikuti ajakan setan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dan kini terbaring di tengah kolam merah darahnya sendiri di tengah dingin dan putihnya salju yang berjatuhan menyelimutinya yang terbaring tak bergerak di tanah….

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

**Sumpah, saya merinding sendiri ngebaca fic saya kali ini! Fic ini angst abis! Jadi seram sendiri saya…ngeliat Kyuhyun oppa jadi kayak masochist berjalan gitu…**

**Ehm…masalah kenapa Kyuhyunnya yang kelihatannya menderita banget…sebenarnya ini murni karena saya ngerasa hampir semua fic Kyumin angst itu pasti Sungmin yang menderita, jarang~banget ada adegan my chagiya, Kyuhyun oppa –ditendang Sungmin- yang menderita, padahal yang sifatnya suram dan jarang ceria itu kan Kyuhyun oppa –dihajar SparKyu-**

**Masalah kenapa nama keluarga Kyu oppa ama Minnie oppa sama, itu karena mereka kan kakak beradik setelah Kyu oppa diadopsi ke keluarga Sungmin oppa, makanya Kyu oppa ngikut nama keluarganya Sungmin oppa!**

**Oke, chapter depan (kalau ada) kayaknya bakal diambil dari sudut pandang Sungmin oppa deh, tapi entah deh ya~ini fic bakal jadi happy end apa enggak, saya masih bingung. Menurut para readers gimana? Bagusnya fic ini happy end ato sad end? Ato dibiarin aja gantung di sini? –ditendang readers-**

**Terakhir seperti biasa, please Review ya para readers sekalian~**


	2. Chapter 2

Sungmin berjalan dengan santai sambil mempererat pegangannya di tas ranselnya, sesekali bibirnya, yang tidak sekalipun berhenti menyunggingkan sebuah senyum manis menyenandungkan sebuah lagu bernada ceria. Jelas sekali kalau pemuda itu sedang senang.

Dia senang, karena hari ini dia sudah mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Siwon, yang telah terjalin selama tiga tahun, dengan baik, dan tanpa kekecewaan atau sakit hati dari kedua belah pihak. Siwon memaklumi Sungmin dan rela melepaskan pemuda bermata kelinci itu saat Sungmin meminta putus darinya, tanpa ada kemarahan ataupun benci. Ah, Siwon memang pengertian, pantas kalau Sungmin bisa menyukainya sebagai sahabat dan kakak dengan mudah.

Dan dengan selesainya hubungannya dengan Siwon, maka itu berarti dia bisa segera menyatakan perasaan cintanya yang meski sepertinya baru saja dia sadari sepertinya sudah lama sekali dia rasakan pada seseorang. Ya, hari ini dia sudah memutuskan untuk menyatakan cinta yang sudah lama dia pendam kepada Kyuhyun, adiknya tercinta.

Sungmin tidak tahu sejak kapan perasaannya yang hanya menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai adiknya yang manis dan imut itu berubah menjadi cinta. Dia pun sebenarnya tidak akan sadar kalau saja Siwon tidak pernah menanyakan bagaimana perasaannya pada adiknya itu (bahkan faktanya Siwon lah yang menyadarkan Sungmin kalau dia mencintai adik angkatnya itu). Dia sekarang cukup mengerti perbedaan perasaannya pada Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Dia menyukai Siwon, tapi dia mencintai Kyuhyun.

Dia menyukai Siwon, sikap hangat dan perhatian pemuda bertubuh kekar itu selalu membuat Sungmin nyaman berada di dekatnya. Dia merasa tenang dan selalu merasa hangat bersama pemuda itu. Dia ingin selalu tertawa bersama Siwon. Tapi saat bersama Kyuhyun…

Kalau dia memikirkan adiknya itu, yang ada hanyalah rasa berdebar-debar dan ingin memiliki. Dia ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang dipikirkan dan diinginkan Kyuhyun. Dia ingin selalu membahagiakan pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Dia ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang mengenal Kyuhyun, tak ingin membaginya dengan siapa pun. Dia ingin Kyuhyun menjadi miliknya seorang, seperti dia yang ingin Kyuhyun memiliki dirinya seutuhnya.

Itu yang dinamakan cinta, kan? Perasaan berdebar-debar dan keegoisan untuk memonopoli seseorang, itu yang dinamakan cinta, kan? Karena itu Sungmin bisa berkata tanpa ragu kalau dia mencintai Kyuhyun. Dia mencintai adiknya itu, dan berharap kalau adiknya itu pun mau membalas cintanya. Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau dia akan selalu membahagiakan adiknya itu dan menjadi _namjachingu_ terbaik yang pernah dimiliki adiknya itu kalau Kyuhyun mau memberinya kesempatan untuk menjadi _namjachingu_nya dan membalas cintanya ini.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar saat dia tiba di rumah yang tadinya dia tinggali bersama Kyuhyun. Setelah orang tua mereka berdua pindah kerja ke luar negeri, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memang memutuskan untuk tinggal berdua, tapi kemudian Sungmin memutuskan untuk pindah ke apartemen Siwon setelah mereka pacaran, dan tidak pernah lagi pulang ke rumah ini. Meskipun dia selalu bertemu dengan Kyuhyun setiap setidaknya seminggu sekali, dia selalu bertemu dengan Kyuhyun di luar rumah, entah di restoran, bioskop, atau Kyuhyun yang akan datang ke apartemen Siwon. Terakhir kali Sungmin menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya bersama Kyuhyun ini adalah sekitar setahun yang lalu, saat dia mengambil barang-barangnya di rumah ini untuk pindah ke rumah Siwon.

Ah, dia harus minta maaf pada adiknya yang manis itu karena sudah meninggalkannya di rumah besar itu sendirian selama setahun lebih ini dan harus meminta Siwon untuk mengirim semua barang-barangnya di apartemen pemuda itu kembali ke rumah mereka berdua ini. Mulai hari ini, dia akan kembali ke rumah ini, memupuk semua kenangan indah dan membahagiakan yang dipenuhi dengan cintanya pada Kyuhyun. Tempat ini akan menjadi tempat terindah mereka, tempat mereka bisa memadu kasih berdua, taman surga mereka.

Sungmin memandangi rumahnya itu sekali lagi. Rumahnya terasa sangat sepi, seperti tidak ada tanda kehidupan siapa pun di dalamnya. Sungmin segera menggelengkan kepalanya, berpikir kalau Kyuhyun mungkin sudah tidur, bagaimanapun juga saat itu sudah jam sepuluh malam, wajar saja kalau adiknya itu kelelahan sehabis sekolah dan sudah tertidur bercumbu mimpi di ranjang. Sungmin segera mengeluarkan kunci rumahnya dan membuka kunci pintu depan, berencana untuk mengagetkan adiknya itu dan menyatakan cintanya sebagai permintaan maaf.

_Rencana sempurna_…pikir Sungmin senang.

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara kunci pintu yang terbuka. Sungmin pun segera membuka pintu depan dan bersiap memasuki rumahnya. Tapi pemandangan yang menyambut matanya langsung membuatnya berdiri membeku di depan pintu rumahnya dengan mata terbelalak.

Dia melihat keadaan ruang tamu rumahnya yang terlihat hancur berantakan. kaca meja retak dan pecah berkeping-keping. Vas-vas kaca pecah berserakan di lantai marmer seolah-olah habis dibanting dengan keras. Lampu-lampu pecah dan teronggok hancur di lantai. Televisi layar lebar di depan sofa hancur dengan layar yang retak mengenaskan. Sofa-sofa terlihat robek disana-sini seakan-akan dirobek dengan pisau. Lemari-lemari ambruk di lantai, kayunya terlihat patah di beberapa bagian. telepon terbanting di lantai, dengan kabel yang hancur seperti habis digunting. Selain itu debu mengendap di semua bagian, seolah-olah ruangan itu tak pernah didatangi siapa pun dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

"A…apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?" seru Sungmin sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya dalam keadaan kalut dan panik. Apa ada maling yang masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengacak-acak rumah? Tapi pintu depan masih dalam keadaan terkunci, tak mungkin ada perampok yang masuk, selain itu juga sepertinya tak ada barang berharga yang hilang. Tapi kalau begitu kenapa ruang tamu bisa seperti kapal pecah begini?

Dengan kalut, Sungmin segera merogoh kantung celananya untuk mengambil handphonenya. Setelah dapat, dia segera menekan nomor Kyuhyun dan membawa telepon itu ke telinganya. Dia mencemaskan adiknya itu, jangan-jangan adiknya itu disiksa perampok entah di mana dan kini sedang terluka, atau lebih parahnya lagi, sekarat entah di suatu tempat, tanpa ada siapa pun yang menolongnya.

Suara dering handphone Kyuhyun segera bergaung di kesunyian rumah besar itu, membuat Sungmin tersentak saat mendengar suara handphone adiknya itu. Dia segera berjalan ke arah suara handphone adiknya itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menemukan handphone adiknya itu. Handphone berwarna hitam itu tergeletak di atas meja makan, bersama dengan sebuah buku bersampul cokelat.

Sungmin mengambil buku bersampul cokelat itu dan melihat tulisan rapi Kyuhyun tertulis di sana. "Ini…_diary_ Kyunnie…?" gumam Sungmin pelan sambil membolak-balik lembar demi lembar buku harian Kyuhyun yang kini berada di tangannya, tanpa ada niat sedikitpun untuk membacanya. Baginya isi buku harian Kyuhyun adalah sesuatu yang pribadi, tak bisa seenaknya dia baca kalau Kyuhyun sendiri tak mengijinkannya untuk membacanya.

Setidaknya hinga sesuatu yang aneh terpikirkan oleh Sungmin saat melihat _diary_ Kyuhyun.

Halaman-halaman depan tertulis dengan rapi dengan tinta warna hitam, tapi halaman-halaman belakang semua tulisannya tertulis dengan tinta berwarna merah kecoklatan. Selain itu bau tinta merah itu…

Sungmin segera membawa buku _diary_ itu ke hidungnya, mencoba mengenali bau tinta itu lebih seksama. Dia segera menatap ngeri buku harian di tangannya itu saat dia sadar apa tinta merah kecoklatan itu sebenarnya.

Darah.

Kyuhyun menggunakan darah (dan kemungkinan besar darahnya sendiri) untuk menulis di diary itu. Sungmin segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan memutuskan untuk membaca halaman-halaman yang ditulis Kyuhyun dengan darah itu. Dia harus tahu ada apa dengan adiknya itu, sampai-sampai rela membuang-buang darahnya hanya untuk menuliskan pesan berdarah yang terkesan menyeramkan ini. Bagi Sungmin ini bukan sesuatu yang akan dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun, adiknya itu, adiknya yang manis itu, tidak akan begitu tega dan keji untuk menyiksa dirinya sampai ke tahap hampir mendekati _psychopath_ seperti ini.

* * *

><p><em>13 Januari 2010<em>

_Hari ini Sungmin-hyung kembali membatalkan janjinya yang kesekian denganku untuk sekedar pergi 'kencan' dengan Siwon-hyung. Sepertinya dari hari ke hari keberadaanku semakin tidak dianggap oleh Sungmin-hyung. Dia semakin dan semakin memprioritaskan Siwon-hyung dan semakin menganggapku tidak ada. Kadang aku berpikir, kalau sebagai adiknya saja aku sudah diperlakukan begini, bagaimana kalau aku sampai mengatakan pada Sungmin-hyung perasaanku yang sebenarnya? Bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan 'saranghae' pada Sungmin-hyung? Hah, tak perlu diragukan lagi, Sungmin-hyung pasti akan segera menatapku jijik dan akan langsung memutuskan hubungan persaudaraan denganku dan tak akan mau lagi mengenalku. _

_Kadang aku berpikir…pernahkan Sungmin-hyung memikirkanku seperti dia selalu memikirkan Siwon-hyung? Ah, tentu saja tidak pernah, Sungmin-hyung selalu memikirkan Siwon-hyung dengan cinta dan penghargaan yang dalam, sementara dia memikirkanku dengan rasa sayang dan manja seorang kakak padaku._

_Sama sekali tak memahami kalau dia menyiksaku…haha, Sungmin-hyung memang terlalu polos._

_Tapi kepolosan itu…yang membuatku mencintainya. Aku ingin dia bahagia selamanya._

_Meski kebahagiaan itu bukan bersamaku…_

* * *

><p><em>5 April 2010<em>

_Hari ini aku sungguh kesal dengan Sungmin-hyung! Kenapa dia memaksaku untuk menemaninya membeli hadiah untuk kado ulang tahun Siwon-hyung, padahal dia tahu aku cemburu dengan Siwon-hyung? Oh tunggu sebentar dia tak tahu, dia tak akan pernah tahu perasaan cintaku padanya karena di matanya hanya ada Siwon-hyung._

_Setidaknya itulah yang kulihat saat dia berjalan di tengah mall itu, dengan mata berbinar berkeliling mencari hadiah, benar-benar seperti seorang gadis remaja labil yang ingin dipuji pasangannya._

_Tidak tahukan dia betapa aku iri dengan Siwon-hyung karena dia yang mendapatkan sisi manis itu dan bukannya aku? Tak pahamkan dia kalau aku terluka karena senyum manis penuh cinta itu dia tunjukkan pada Siwon-hyung dan bukan aku? Tak tahukah dia kalau setiap hari aku hanya ingin menangis setiap dia membicarakan Siwon-hyung?_

_Siapa Siwon-hyung? Siapa dia hingga bisa membuat Sungmin-hyung, orang yang selalu kucintai itu memandangnya begitu tinggi? tapi…kalau dipikir…mungkin memang lebih baik dia bersama Siwon-hyung. _

_Dia akan lebih bahagia bersama pangeran seperti Siwon-hyung. Hidup dalam istana mewah, tidur di kasur yang empuk, makan-makanan mahal dan enak, hadir di pesta-pesta malam yang mewah, daripada hidup bersamaku yang hanya sekedar rakyat jelata yang tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa._

_Biarlah aku menjadi nenek sihir jahat yang akan mati di tangan sang pangeran…asalkan putriku bisa berbahagia selamanya bersama pangeran yang sudah jelas…bisa memberikan dunia yang bahagia untuknya…_

* * *

><p><em>3 Februari 2011<em>

_Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya, Sungmin-hyung melupakan hari ulang tahunku dan meninggalkanku sendirian untuk merayakannya di rumah besar ini. Tanpa hadiah, tanpa kecupan manis yang biasa dia berikan, tanpa kartu, bahkan sekadar sepatah ucapan selamat ulang tahun darinya pun tidak ada. Dia terlalu asyik merencanakan liburannya dengan Siwon-hyung hingga dia bahkan lupa dengan hari yang spesial bagiku ini._

_Apa arti diriku untuknya memang sudah tak ada?_

_Tahun lalu, dia melesat dengan cepat ke mall, rela mati-matian berkeliling enam mall besar dari pagi sampai malam cuma untuk sekedar mencari sebuah kado dan merencanakan acara hari ulang tahun yang sempurna untuk Siwon-hyung, tapi tahun ini…sekedar untuk memberiku harapan kosong kalau dia peduli padaku…dia sudah tak mau lagi melakukannya. Dia sungguh sudah begitu tergila-gila pada Siwon-hyung, dan lupa kalau ada aku di sampingnya._

_Apa aku…tak pantas untuk sekedar mencintainya? Apa aku tak pantas untuk sekedar mengaguminya, mencintainya dalam diam hingga dia seolah ingin menjauh dariku? Tak bolehkah aku berharap untuk memiliki tubuhnya, meski hanya sesaat? Aku tidak bisa mendapatkan hati dan cintanya, karena itu aku ingin memiliki tubuh dan kepeduliannya._

_Tapi apa dia sendiri sudah tak ingin memberikan semua itu padaku? Apa dia sudah berpikir untuk menyerahkan semua dirinya pada Siwon-hyung, sehingga bahkan aku sudah tak diijinkan untuk menghuni dan memiliki satu sudut kecil di hatinya?_

_Apa aku…memang sudah begitu tak berarti untuknya?_

* * *

><p><em>28 April 2011<em>

_Hari ini, aku benar-benar sudah tak bisa lagi mengerti Sungmin-hyung. Hari ini dia menjelma menjadi orang asing yang sedikitpun tak kukenal. Siapa dia? Siapa orang yang berdiri di depanku ini? Kalau dia memang Sungmin-hyung kenapa dia tega…kenapa dia tega mengatakan kalau dia akan meninggalkanku sendirian di rumah besar ini karena dia ingin tinggal bersama Siwon-hyung? Dan dengan begitu kejinya dia mengatakan itu sambil tertawa riang, sedikitpun tak menyadari hatiku yang pecah berserakan mendengar perkataannya itu. _

_Apa hati Sungmin-hyung memang begitu buta tentang perasaanku? Apa tidak pernah sedikitpun dia memikirkan kalau aku akan mati tanpanya? Apa dia begitu tidak menyadari kalau aku mencintainya dengan begitu dalam, bahkan mungkin lebih dalam daripada Siwon-hyung?_

_Ah, pertanyaan bodoh, tentu saja dia tidak tahu dan tidak sadar. Dan mungkin malah tidak akan pernah tahu. _

_Kalau dia tahu semua itu, tentu dia tidak akan pergi dari rumah ini. Dia tentu akan mengerti kalau kehadirannya di rumah ini adalah segalanya bagiku. Dia tentu mengerti kalau kehadirannya di rumah ini adalah sedikit kesempatan bagiku untuk memilikinya, untuk melupakan kalau dia adalah milik orang lain dan bukan milikku. Seharusnya dia mengerti…betapa besar arti kehadirannya di rumah ini untukku, dan bukannya meninggalkanku sendirian di rumah ini._

_Dan sebagai akibatnya, malam ini aku bermimpi buruk._

_Detik demi detik, sendirian melewatkan waktu di rumah besar ini sendirian…aku takut. Aku takut, tidak ada siapa pun yang datang. Aku sendirian di kegelapan…menggapai siapa pun, tidak akan pernah ada yang akan datang padaku. Aku seperti anak kecil, yang takut akan monster di lemarinya._

_Hanya saja monsterku lebih mengerikan, lebih kejam…. Monsterku bernama 'kesendirian', hal yang paling ditakuti manusia di dunia ini._

_Sungmin-hyung kenapa kau begitu kejam? Kenapa kau begitu tega tidur dengan senyuman manis di pelukan Siwon-hyung di sana sementara kau biarkan aku menderita dan ketakutan sendirian di sini?_

_Apa kau ingin menyiksaku? Apa kau menyadari rasa cintaku padamu, dan kau jijik padaku? Karena itu kau menyiksaku sebagai hukuman karena sudah lancang mencintaimu?_

_Maaf, maafkan aku hyung…. Hyung boleh mencintai Siwon-hyung, hyung boleh terus dan terus berpacaran dengan Siwon-hyung. Aku tidak akan memaksa hyung membalas perasaan cintaku. Aku tidak akan meminta hyung bersikap manis padaku. Aku tidak akan meminta hyung menemaniku, apalagi menjadikanku namjachingu hyung. Hyung boleh membenciku, boleh menganggapku jijik, boleh menyiksaku! Apa pun! Aku rela menerima apa pun dari hyung!_

_Tapi kumohon…jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian begini, hyung…. Aku…aku takut sendirian…tanpa hyung di sampingku…_

_Karena hyung adalah segalanya bagiku. Tanpa hyung…aku bukan dan tak akan pernah menjadi siapa-siapa…_

* * *

><p><em>5 Juli 2011<em>

_Hari ini Sungmin-hyung memberikan siksaan paling keji yang bisa dipikirkan otakku padaku. Hari ini Sungmin-hyung benar-benar memotong hatiku sedemikian rupa hingga aku mati rasa dan kebas. Dia benar-benar membunuhku, benar-benar memberikan sakit hati yang paling sakit bagiku._

_Dia mengatakan (tentu dengan tawa riang dan senyum manis seperti biasanya, sama sekali tak sadar dia membawa kabar kematian untukku) kalau kemarin dia bercinta dengan Siwon-hyung._

_Ini sudah lebih dari keterlaluan! Sungmin-hyung benar-benar keterlaluan! Apa tidak puas dia merobek hatiku lagi dan lagi saat dia menceritakan betapa bahagianya dia dengan Siwon-hyung? Sekarang dia membabat habis hatiku tanpa sisa, hanya dengan ucapan kalau dia bercinta dengan Siwon-hyung._

_Tak mengertikah Sungmin-hyung kalau setiap hari aku bermimpi kalau dia mau menyerahkan dirinya padaku? Aku bermimpi setiap hari kalau aku bisa merasakan lembut kulitnya dan hangat tubuhnya, melihat wajahnya yang bersemu merah saat aku mencumbunya, mendengar desahannya yang menggoda saat dia bergairah, dan saat aku menyadari kalau dia milikku, aku memimpikan semua itu! Dan dia menyerahkan semuanya pada Siwon-hyung!_

_Sekarang aku percaya Sungmin-hyung membenciku! Di matanya aku adalah makhluk menjijikkan yang tidak pantas untuk bahagia. Karena itulah dia terus menyiksaku lagi dan lagi, menunjukkan dan melemparkan kenyataan ke wajahku tentang betapa baik dan sempurnanya Siwon-hyung dan betapa dia menginginkan Siwon-hyung, sang makhluk sempurna ciptaan Tuhan dibandingkan makhluk hina sepertiku!_

_Kalau kau memang ingin aku pergi dari hidupmu, kalau kau memang ingin aku tidak lagi hidup denganmu, cukup katakan itu padaku, Sungmin-hyung! Aku akan pergi! Aku akan tinggalkan kau bersama Siwon-hyung! Aku bahkan akan membunuh diriku ini dengan senang hati kalau kau memintanya, hyung! Tak perlu menyiksa dan menggores hatiku setiap hari dengan menceritakan kebahagiaanmu bersama Siwon-hyung, padahal kau tahu aku ingin semua ucapanmu tentang Siwon-hyung itu berubah menjadi ucapan kebahagiaan yang kau rasakan bersamaku!_

_Kalau kau memang membenciku, cukup katakan semua itu padaku, Sungmin-hyung…_

_Dan aku akan pergi, menghilang dari hadapanmu selamanya…_

_Karena toh kau tidak akan pernah mencintaiku, kan? Bahkan kini kau membenciku…_

* * *

><p>Air mata menetes dengan deras dari mata Sungmin, membasahi halaman-halaman <em>diary<em> yang dipegangnya, saat dia membaca kalimat demi kalimat sakit hati Kyuhyun di _diary_ yang dipegangnya itu. Kakinya terasa lemas dan dia segera jatuh terduduk di lantai sambil menangis sesenggukan, menyadari betapa selama ini dia menyiksa Kyuhyun saat dia berpikir kalau Kyuhyun bahagia bersamanya.

Dan apa tadi yang ditulis Kyuhyun? Mencintainya? Selama ini adiknya itu mencintainya? Dan dengan bodohnya dia tidak pernah menyadarinya dan selalu menceritakan soal Siwon di hadapan Kyuhyun? Manusia sehina apa dia sebenarnya? Sampai-sampai tega begitu dalam menggores hati orang yang sebenarnya dia cintai dengan begitu dalam sampai seperti ini?

"Aku…aku mencintaimu, Kyunnie…" gumam Sungmin pelan sambil tetap menangis sesenggukan dan memeluk erat _diary_ Kyuhyun di tangannya. "Aku tak pernah mencintai Siwon-_hyung_. Selama ini aku selalu dan selalu mencintaimu…. Tak ada orang lain yang kucintai lebih dari dirimu, Kyunnie. Kau segalanya bagiku…."

Tanpa memikirkan apa pun, Sungmin segera berlari ke kamar Kyuhyun. Dia ingin segera meminta maaf pada adiknya itu. Apa pun, dia akan melakukan apa pun asalkan Kyuhyun mau memaafkannya, bahkan jika dia harus bersujud di depan kaki Kyuhyun dia akan melakukannya. Dia sudah melukai adiknya itu dengan sedemikian kejam. Dengan kejinya dia membunuh adiknya itu sedikit demi sedikit. Sungmin berdoa setengah mati pada tuhan, dia benar-benar memohon kali ini saja, dia ingin adiknya itu memaafkannya. Dia ingin adiknya itu memaafkannya dan menerima cintanya. Sungmin benar-benar berjanji, jika Kyuhyun mau memaafkannya dia akan menghabiskan seluruh sisa hidupnya untuk membahagiakan Kyuhyun, tak akan dia biarkan lagi ada air mata yang mengalir dari mata adiknya itu. Dia ingin hanya ada senyum bahagia yang tulus dari bibir adiknya tak akan membiarkan lagi adiknya itu terluka, apalagi kalau semua itu diakibatkan olehnya.

Kali ini saja…kali ini saja biarkan dia memohon untuk kebahagiaannya yang terdalam. Tolong tuhan, jangan ambil kebahagiaannya itu…karena tanpa Kyuhyun, tak ada kebahagiaan dan cahaya di hidup Sungmin. Semuanya hanya akan jadi kegelapan tak berujung dan kegilaan yang menyiksa jiwa.

Karena Kyuhyunlah kebahagiaan Sungmin yang terbesar…

Apa ini…yang dirasakan Kyuhyun saat dia bersama Siwon selama ini? Seandainya benar, dia memang bajingan yang sangat hebat, membuat adiknya merasakan sakit hati sedalam ini.

Air mata semakin deras mengalir dari mata Sungmin saat dia berlari dengan cepat menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamar Kyuhyun di lantai atas. "Maaf, maafkan aku, Kyunnie. Kumohon maafkan aku. Aku…aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menyakitimu…Aku sungguh tak pernah ingin melukaimu. Maafkan aku…"

* * *

><p>Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sungmin untuk tiba di depan kamar Kyuhyun, tanpa mau merepotkan diri untuk mengetuk pintu, Sungmin segera membuka pintu kamar adiknya itu dengan keras. Jika mungkin, hati Sungmin yang sudah terluka itu semakin terluka saat melihat keadaan kamar Kyuhyun yang berantakan dengan berpuluh-puluh pecahan kaca bertebaran di lantai marmer itu. Baginya kamar itu menunjukkan sehancur apa perasaan Kyuhyun akibat dirinya, dan itu membuatnya semakin tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri, karena sudah membuat Kyuhyun menderita sampai sejauh ini.<p>

Dan yang paling mengerikan, kamar itu bernoda darah, dengan pisau dapur yang masih berhias tetesan darah kering tergeletak di lantai marmer putih kamar itu, menciptakan perpaduan warna mengerikan, antara warna pucat marmer dengan warna gelap darah yang berpadu jadi satu.

Sungmin berjalan dengan lambat ke arah pisau yang tergeletak di lantai itu dan memunggutnya. Tanpa perlu bertanya pun, Sungmin tahu kalau darah di pisau itu pasti darah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pasti sudah berulang kali menggunakan pisau itu untuk mengalirkan darahnya sendiri dalam ketakutan dan kesedihannya karena Sungmin sudah meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Kenapa…aku tidak pernah melihat penderitaanmu itu, Kyunnie…Apa kau yang terlalu pintar bersandiwara dan menyembunyikan semua kesedihanmu itu dengan tawa manismu…." Sungmin kembali terisak pelan. "Atau aku yang terlalu bodoh dan buta untuk menyadari rasa sakitmu…?"

Bola mata hitam Sungmin mengikuti ceceran darah Kyuhyun dan melihat kalau darah itu berhenti tepat di depan meja belajar Kyuhyun. Dengan pelan dan limbung, Sungmin berjalan ke arah meja belajar Kyuhyun dan menemukan buku harian lain milik Kyuhyun. Dia melihat ada sesuatu yang tertulis di halaman bernoda darah itu. Sungmin segera mengangkat buku itu dan membaca tulisan di halaman berdarah itu dengan pandangan nanar.

_Sungmin-hyung_

_Jujur saja aku ragu surat ini akan sampai ke tangan hyung. Hahaha….soalnya hyung kan sudah berbahagia bersama Siwon-hyung, mana mungkin mau repot-repot kembali pulang ke rumah dan menemukan surat ini, kan? Ya…isi surat ini tidak penting kok. Kalau hyung menemukan surat ini, bakar saja surat ini. Surat ini tidak akan berarti apa-apa untuk hyung._

_Aku hanya ingin mengatakan (untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya, aku janji hyung tidak akan pernah mendengar dan melihat perkataan ini lagi setelahnya) kalau aku mencintai hyung, seperti Sungmin-hyung mencintai Siwon-hyung. Aku tahu, Sungmin-hyung pasti benci padaku setelah mengatakan ini, kan? Ya…aku mengerti, karena aku pun membenci diriku yang dengan lancangnya mencintai hyung padahal hyung punya pacar. Maafkan aku hyung…aku memang egois, tapi aku tidak bisa membunuh perasaan ini. Betapapun aku berusaha mencintai orang lain, hatiku terpancang ke Sungmin-hyung._

_Sungmin-hyung pasti berpikir manusia macam apa aku ini sehingga tidak bisa menyerah soal perasaanku pada hyung padahal aku tahu kau hanya punya mata untuk Siwon-hyung? Apa aku ini tidak laku sehingga tidak punya calon pacar lain untuk melupakan hyung? Jangan salah hyung, banyak orang yang mengaku mencintaiku. Sampai saat ini banyak orang yang masih mencari perhatianku dan bersedia menjadi yeojachingu atau namjachinguku kalau aku mau. Victoria noona, Changminnie, Zhoumi-hyung, dan banyak lagi orang lain menantiku memberikan hatiku dan melemparkan diri ke pelukan mereka. Tapi aku tidak bisa…karena aku mencintai Sungmin-hyung. Aku mencintai hyung begitu dalam…hingga rasanya hanya hyung yang ada di dunia dan pikiranku. Hyung adalah segalanya untukku…sehingga aku tidak bisa…membawa diriku pergi ke orang lain, meski aku tahu hyung tidak akan membalas perasaanku sampai kapan pun juga._

_Hyung…silakan tertawa saat kau mendengar ini, tapi setiap hari aku bermimpi…untuk menjadi Siwon-hyung. Setiap hari aku bermimpi untuk bisa menjadi orang yang bisa mencium bibirmu, menjadi orang yang bisa memelukmu, menerima senyummu, juga menjadi tempatmu bersandar saat hyung sedih. Aku ingin semua itu…hingga rasanya ingin membunuh Siwon-hyung dan menyamar menjadi dia dalam kegelapan malam agar aku bisa selalu bersamamu._

_Hyung mengerti maksud perkataanku, kan? Ya, aku cemburu pada Siwon-hyung. Tapi tenang lah hyung, aku tidak akan merebutmu dari Siwon-hyung, kok. Aku sadar kalau dibandingkan dengan Siwon-hyung, kami berdua seperti permata dan sampah, sungguh tidak bisa dibandingkan…memalukan ya, aku sampai berpikir bisa menang dari Siwon-hyung padahal siapa aku? Seorang anak yatim piatu miskin yang tidak bisa memberikan kebahagiaan apapun pada hyung._

_Aku…lelah dengan semua ini, hyung. Aku lelah harus selalu memaksakan senyum dan tawa melihat hyung padahal hatiku berdarah dan sakit melihat kemesraan kalian berdua. Aku lelah memaksakan canda padahal sebenarnya aku cemburu. Aku lelah mengharap hyung akan membalas perasaanku padahal aku tahu hyung tidak akan pernah mencintaiku. Sudah cukup…aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya hari ini. _

_Hari ini…aku akan mengakhiri semuanya. Mulai hari ini hyung tak usah lagi mengkhawatirkanku dan mencemaskanku. Mulai hari ini aku akan pergi dari hidup hyung untuk selamanya. Mulai hari ini, aku akan menyerah soal perasaanku pada hyung. Semuanya berakhir…dan kita akan bahagia._

_Aku berharap hyung berbahagia bersama Siwon-hyung. Maaf karena sudah membuatmu sedih, hyung, tapi…setelah ini tidak akan ada lagi adik menyebalkan yang membuatmu sedih. Mulai sekarang, kau bisa berbahagia dengan Siwon-hyung tanpa gangguan dariku. _

_Aku ingin mengatakan ini sekali lagi…meski aku tahu hati hyung bukan milikku dan tidak akan pernah jadi milikku…_

_SARANGHAE SUNGMIN-HYUNG…_

_Salam perpisahan,_

_Adikmu_

_Kyuhyun_

Air mata mengalir deras tanpa bisa dibendung lagi saat Sungmin menangis histeris melihat surat di tangannya itu. Kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak pernah bisa melihat perasaan Kyuhyun padanya padahal perasaan itu ditunjukkan Kyuhyun dengan jelas padanya? Kenapa dia harus begitu buta? Kenapa dia harus begitu berhati batu dan tidak mempedulikan perasaan dan kondisi Kyuhyun yang begitu rapuh setelah dia pergi bersama Siwon? Kenapa…kenapa dia begitu bodoh?

Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasakan angin dingin berhembus menerpanya. Sungmin menoleh dan melihat kalau pintu balkon kamar Kyuhyun terbuka dan dia melihat ada ceceran darah menuju ke sana. Sungmin segera berjalan ke sana, tak peduli bahkan untuk sekedar melepaskan pisau yang sedaritadi masih tergenggam di tangannya. Dia segera berjalan ke tepi balkon kamar Kyuhyun dan menengok ke bawah. Matanya segera terbelalak lebar dan dia terisak pelan. Tanpa basa-basi sedikitpun dia segera berlari ke luar, menuju halaman belakang tepat di tempat balkon kamar Kyuhyun menghadap. Begitu dia tiba di taman, dia segera menatap nanar ke sosok di hadapannya.

Sosok tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah terbaring kaku, dengan darah menggenang di bawah tubuhnya membentuk kolam merah kecil yang sangat kontras dengan warna putih salju yang berguguran menyelimuti tubuh pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

"K…Kyunnie…" gumam Sungmin sambil terduduk lemas di hadapan Kyuhyun dan membawa tangannya yang gemetaran untuk membelai pipi Kyuhyun pelan. Dia segera mengangkat kepala adiknya itu dan membaringkannya di pangkuannya sambil tetap membelai rambut dan pipi Kyuhyun, yang kini dingin bagaikan es.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Sungmin menjerit histeris sambil memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang kaku itu dengan erat saat kenyataan menghantamnya keras. Dia sadar…seberapapun dia mengharap adiknya itu akan membuka matanya, itu tidak akan terjadi. Tubuh adiknya yang dingin, matanya yang terpejam tanpa ada tanda untuk kembali terbuka, darah di kepala dan mulutnya, juga jantungnya yang tidak lagi berdetak…

Semua itu cukup untuk membuat Sungmin sadar…kalau Kyuhyun, adik dan _namja_ yang sangat dicintainya itu, sudah mati, pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya, menuju tidur abadinya.

Air mata mengalir dengan deras dari mata Sungmin, menetes membasahi wajah pucat Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum hambar. "K…Kyunnie…kau kejam…kau mengatakan kau mencin…taiku, kan? Kalau begitu kenapa…kenapa kau…tidak mau menungguku…? Aku…aku juga mencintaimu, Kyunnie…kenapa…kenapa kau tidak mau me…nunggu…hingga aku mengatakan…kata-kata itu padamu…?" kata Sungmin sambil terisak pelan dan memeluk Kyuhyun. "Kau…kejam Kyunnie…. Kenapa kau tega…meninggalkanku sendiri…?"

Tiba-tiba mata Sungmin terlihat begitu dingin, matanya begitu kosong dan gelap saat dia kembali tertawa hambar. "Bukan, aku…akulah yang kejam…. Aku yang melukaimu lagi dan lagi…aku yang menyiksamu…terus-terusan. Aku…yang bodoh karena tidak pernah menyadari perasaanmu padaku…. Tentu…kau lelah menungguku…. Hehehe…aku tidak menyangka…ternyata aku…manusia yang begini kejam…" racau Sungmin tak jelas sambil tetap membelai kepala Kyuhyun. "Sampai bisa membawa…orang yang kucintai…pada kematian…. Aku dewa kematian…yang hebat ya…"

Sungmin segera menatap pisau bernoda darah Kyuhyun yang masih digenggamnya di tangannya yang gemetar. Entah kenapa Sungmin merasa pisau itu mengundangnya. Pisau itu mengundangnya untuk merasakan tajam pisau itu di kulitnya, mengijinkannya untuk menggoreskan tajam pisau itu di leher atau jantungnya dan menyemburkan cairan merah darah yang sudah dibuang Kyuhyun demi dirinya selama ini. Pisau itu…menjanjikan pertemuan kembali dengan adiknya itu. Pisau itu berjanji…kalau dia pasti akan mengantar Sungmin ke pelukan Kyuhyun, berjanji untuk membuat mereka berdua bersama, bahagia di alam sana….

Sungmin mencium bibir Kyuhyun yang terasa dingin itu dengan lembut sebelum tersenyum dan membaringkan tubuh adiknya itu di tanah. "Aku tak akan membiarkanmu…pergi sendirian…. Aku akan mengikutimu…kemanapun kau pergi…. Kita akan bersamanya selamanya, Kyunnie… jika kau mati…aku akan ikut mati bersamamu…"

Tanpa sepatah katapun yang terucap, Sungmin segera menusukkan pisau tajam itu ke dadanya sendiri. Darah segera mengalir dengan deras dari dada Sungmin, mewarnai tanah penuh salju putih yang didudukinya dengan warna merah pekat. Sungmin tersenyum sedih saat dia sadar kalau dia tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun dari luka di dadanya itu. Sakit yang paling sakit baginya…adalah melihat Kyuhyun yang terbaring kaku di depannya. Melihat Kyuhyun, yang kini tidak benyawa, hanya karena keegoisan dan kebodohannya yang tidak pernah mau memperhatikan perasaan dan hati Kyuhyun, yang seandainya semua perasaan Kyuhyun yang hangat itu dia sambut lebih cepat bisa membuatnya bahagia bersama Kyuhyun selama ini, adalah siksaan paling sakit dan keji yang bisa dirasakan hati Sungmin. Rasa sakit fisik apa pun…tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit yang kau rasakan saat kau kehilangan orang yang paling kau cintai hanya karena kau terlambat menyadari perasaanmu padanya. Benar kata orang…kau tidak akan menyadari betapa berartinya keberadaan seseorang…hingga akhirnya mereka meninggalkanmu….

Sungmin segera membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Kyuhyun dan menggenggam tangan adiknya itu erat, membiarkan jari-jemari mereka saling terkait erat. Sungmin tidak ingin melepaskan tangan adiknya itu, tidak sekarang, tidak nanti, tidak selamanya.

"Tunggu…aku di sana…Kyunnie…" bisik Sungmin pelan saat dia merasakan pandangannya yang mulai mengabur. "Aku akan…menemuimu…dan menyatakan cintaku padamu…di alam sana…. Sekarang, kita…akan selalu bersama…. Tidak ada siapa pun yang akan mengambilmu dariku…. Aku…akan ke sana…ke manapun kau berada…"

Hal terakhir yang dilihat Sungmin adalah wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat seperti tertidur itu sebelum akhirnya kegelapan menyelimutinya. Dia segera memejamkan matanya dan terkulai tak sadarkan diri di samping Kyuhyun. Tangan keduanya masih saling bertautan, seolah menyatakan perasaan mereka yang begitu dalam pada satu sama lain.

Kedua pemuda itu terbaring di tanah dengan senyum tersungging di bibir mereka saat salju menyelimuti mereka berdua. Terlihat begitu tenang dan damai…seolah penderitaan mereka sudah berakhir selamanya…

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

**HOREEE~Akhirnya chapter dua selesai dengan ending super angst yang gagal dengan sukses! –PLAK-. Ternyata wajah Sungmin oppa yang begitu unyu itu memang mempengaruhi mood angst saya, tak tega rasanya membuat Umin oppa menderita kebanyakan…wajahnya terlalu imut sih…tapi sepertinya saya nyiksa dia cukup kejam juga ya~maaf ya para pumpkiners~  
><strong>

**Terima kasih saya ucapkan sebesar-besarnya pada:**

**jongwoonielfs****Cho HyunMin****Shywona489****Evilkyu Vee****| forniakyu| minnie beliebers| ****YuyaLoveSungmin****| Anonymous (beneran kagak ada namanya)| Meong| Ahjumma dagang Kripik| Lee Eunhee| ****Rima KyuMin****eLizxie Aire****| Chikyumin| ****EvilBungsu KyuminBaby137****| kanaya| Aniya1004| Ryu| Yenni Gaemgyu**

**Terima kasih banyak karena kalian sudah mau mereview fic saya~Saya senang banget ngebaca review kalian! Review kalian ngeberi saya semangat buat ngelanjutin fic ini!**

**Saya juga mengucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau ngebaca fic saya ini! Saya kira fic angst yang gak biasa (karena biasanya yang menderita selalu~Umin oppa) ini gak bakal ada yang suka, ternyata ada juga yang mau baca! Saya sungguh sangat terharu~terima kasih semuanya~**

**Dan karena masalah words yang kebanyakan (ini aja udah lebih 4500 lho), maka next and the last chapter akan dipublish nanti! Di chapter terakhir ini, yah seperti endingnya. Jadi silakan para readers nunggu, apa yang saya bakal lakukan ama Sungmin oppa! Apa dia bakal mati nyusul Kyuhyun oppa atau nggak? Apa kisah cinta Kyumin bakal bahagia di dunia sana atau nggak? Apa mereka bakal bersama atau nggak? Mari tunggu chapter selanjutnya! Ya, kalau ada yang mau baca sih, kalau nggak bakal saya hentikan fic ini sampai di sini –PLAK-**

**The last word, harap review chapter ini~ para readers! Makasih banyak ya para readers! Aku sayang kalian semua~**

**Sekian**


	3. Chapter 3

Sungmin perlahan-lahan membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit, bahkan bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa mati rasa. Dia seperti melayang di atas bumi, seakan tidak berpijak di tanah bumi yang keras ini lagi.

Apa ini…rasanya mati? Apa dia sudah mati dan sekarang berada di surga? Atau neraka? Di manapun Kyuhyun berada sekarang?

"Sungmin-_hyung_! _Hyung_, kau sudah bangun?" seru suara seseorang di sampingnya.

Sungmin segera menoleh ke arah suara itu. Dia merasa mengenali suara itu, meski dia tidak tahu dimana dia pernah mengenalnya. Perlahan-lahan pandangannya yang kabur semakin jelas, memperlihatkan wajah imut seorang _namja_ berambut cokelat terang yang kini memandang cemas padanya.

"Wookie…_ah_…" gumam Sungmin pelan saat dia mengenali wajah Kim Ryeowook, adik sepupunya yang kini berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah sembab seperti habis menangis.

Ryeowook tersenyum manis saat dia melihat kalau Sungmin memang sudah sadar dan mengenalinya. Air mata kembali mengalir dari mata Ryeowook saat dia menangis sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang terkulai lemas di sampingnya, meski sepertinya air matanya kali ini adalah air mata kebahagiaan.

"Syukurlah…Sungmin-_hyung_ sudah sadar. Aku…aku benar-benar takut, aku takut kalau _hyung_ benar-benar tewas…. Kau tahu _hyung_, kau sudah tak sadarkan diri selama dua hari, aku cemas sekali kalau _hyung_ ikut menyusul Kyuhyun, kalau aku juga akan kehilangan _hyung_…" kata Ryeowook sambil terisak pelan sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat, meski Sungmin sepertinya masih belum bisa mengerti dan memahami apa maksud perkataan Ryeowook.

Setidaknya hingga otak Sungmin bisa kembali berfungsi dan seluruh inderanya berfungsi dengan lebih baik. Pandangan matanya segera mengenali warna putih rumah sakit, tubuhnya menyadari kasur empuk yang kini menjadi tempatnya berbaring, tangannya merasakan sakit jarum infus yang menusuk tangannya, dan hidungnya mencium bau obat-obatan khas rumah sakit. Semua itu meyakinkan Sungmin kalau kini dia berada di rumah sakit, bukan di peti mati, bukan di surga, neraka, atau dimanapun mendekati sebuah tempat bernama dunia lain.

Dia tidak mati. Dia masih bernapas, juga masih hidup.

Dan itu berarti…gagal pula dia menyusul Kyuhyun ke dunia sana. Dia gagal untuk kembali bersatu bersama Kyuhyun.

Sungmin segera bangkit dari ranjang tempatnya berbaring, meski dia segera berjengit saat dia merasakan rasa sakit yang begitu sakit menusuk dadanya.

"_Hyung_, jangan banyak bergerak dulu! Luka jahitan di dadamu itu bisa terbuka lagi!" seru Ryeowook sambil membantu Sungmin duduk dalam posisi yang lebih baik agar lukanya tidak terbuka lagi.

"Wookie-_ah_…" gumam Sungmin pelan.

"_Ne_?" tanya Ryeowook ragu-ragu sambil kembali duduk dan menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan lembut. Hangat, genggaman tangan Ryeowook itu begitu hangat bagi Sungmin, seperti tangan Kyuhyun yang akan selalu menggenggamnya setiap dia ketakutan saat malam badai datang. Kyuhyun akan selalu datang ke kamarnya dan menggenggam tangannya hingga dia tertidur. Nyaman dan tenang…benar-benar memberikan perasaan bahagia untuknya.

Tapi sekarang…saat pemilik tangan itu sudah tidak ada…

"Kyuhyun…" kata Sungmin dengan air mata yang mulai menetes dari kedua bola matanya yang masih terlihat gelap. "Dimana…Kyuhyun…?"

Ryeowook langsung terlihat sedih mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. Di balik sikapnya yang tidak peduli, dia tahu…dia tahu perasaan keduanya untuk satu sama lain. Dia tahu betapa dalam Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun begitu juga sebaliknya. Karena itu lah sekarang, saat melihat hyungnya itu terlihat hancur seperti ini, Ryeowook merasa sangat bersalah. Dia merasa seandainya dia dulu lebih peka tentang kerapuhan hati Kyuhyun, mau mempedulikan Kyuhyun dan menghibur adik sepupunya itu saat adiknya itu kehilangan tempat berpijak, mau menyadarkan Sungmin lebih cepat, mau membuka mata Sungmin kalau dia mencintai Kyuhyun, mau berusaha sedikit lebih keras untuk mempersatukan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bersama…mungkin sekarang semuanya tidak akan seperti ini. Keduanya pasti akan berbahagia, bersama selamanya dengan tawa dan senyum, bukan dengan air mata dan hati yang terkoyak seperti ini.

"Dia…Kyuhyun…tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi saat aku menemukan kalian berdua. Dia meninggal dan…_ahjussi_ dan _ahjumma_ sudah mengurus jenazah Kyuhyun kemarin malam. Hari ini, tepat tadi pagi…Kyuhyun sudah dimakamkan…" kata Ryeowook pelan.

"Oh…" gumam Sungmin pelan tanpa ekspresi atau emosi apa pun di wajah dan suaranya. Dia seperti orang yang sudah kehilangan arti dan tujuan hidup. Dia semata-mata hidup karena hanya masih ada nyawa di tubuhnya, tapi dia sendiri tak tahu apa arti hidup itu untuknya. Dia tak peduli apa pun lagi.

Tidak setelah orang yang membuatnya bersemangat dan mau menjalani hidup pergi meninggalkannya….

Hati Ryeowook langsung terasa semakin sakit saat dia mendengar jawaban Sungmin yang begitu dingin itu. Tanpa disadarinya, air mata semakin deras mengalir dari matanya. "Maaf…" gumam Ryeowook sambil terisak pelan pada akhirnya.

Sungmin memandang wajah Ryeowook dengan bingung, seolah tidak mengerti kenapa adik sepupunya itu meminta maaf padanya.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah begitu tega tidak mempedulikan kalian…" isak Ryeowook pelan. "Padahal aku tahu kalau Kyuhyun menyukai Sungmin-_hyung_. Seandainya aku mau membantu Kyuhyun menyampaikan perasaannya pada _hyung_…. Seandainya aku mau menjadi tempatnya bersandar. Seandainya aku tidak terlalu mengumbar kemesraanku bersama Yesung-_hyung_ di depannya, dan membuatnya semakin terluka karena dia merasakan sakit saat membayangkan kau dan Siwon-_hyung_ di posisiku dan Yesung-_hyung_. Seandainya aku mau memahami perasaan kalian berdua dan membantu menyatukan kalian alih-alih membiarkan saja kalian berdua mengerti perasaan satu sama lain seiring waktu dan membuat kalian menderita seperti ini…semuanya pasti tidak akan seperti ini! Kyuhyun pasti tidak akan mati, dan kalian berdua juga―"

"Hentikan Wookie-_ah_," gumam Sungmin pelan. "Jangan katakan lagi semua itu…. Semua itu salahku, murni salahku…"

"Tapi…"

"Seandainya aku mau sekali saja menyelami hati dan mata Kyuhyun dan mau membuka mataku, seharusnya aku akan sadar kalau Kyuhyun mencintaiku," gumam Sungmin pelan. "Aku…dulu dengan begitu sombong mengatakan kalau aku adalah orang yang paling mengerti Kyuhyun dibanding siapa pun di dunia ini... aku percaya akulah orang yang paling dekat dengan Kyuhyun di dunia ini, dan aku juga dengan begitu angkuhnya percaya bahwa hatiku hanya aku yang paling mengetahuinya. Tapi…untuk sekedar melihat sesuatu yang sangat jelas seperti perasaan cinta Kyuhyun dan juga perasaanku sendiri padanya itu…aku harus disadarkan oleh Siwon-_hyung_, yang bukan siapa-siapa dan tidak mengenal Kyuhyun dengan baik. Aku malu, Wookie-_ah_!" Sungmin terisak pelan. "Aku malu karena orang seperti Siwon-_hyung_ yang bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa soal Kyuhyun dan aku bisa mengerti dan paham kalau aku mencintai Kyuhyun dan begitu juga sebaliknya, sementara aku sedikitpun tidak pernah menyadarinya!"

"_Hyung_…"

"Kau juga mengatakan kalau kau sadar Kyuhyun menyukaiku," kata Sungmin sambil tetap terisak pelan. "Itu berarti perasaan Kyuhyun itu memang sangat terlihat bagi setiap orang, kecuali aku! Hanya aku yang begitu tolol untuk tidak menyadari perasaan Kyuhyun! Aku yang begitu buta…untuk sadar…terlalu terpesona dengan kesempurnaan dunia yang diberikan Siwon-_hyung_ sampai tidak sadar kalau Kyuhyun…"

Ryeowook segera memeluk Sungmin, membenamkan wajah pemuda bermata kelinci itu di dadanya. "Sudah _hyung_, jangan menangis lagi…" kata Ryeowook sambil mengusap rambut hitam Sungmin saat pemuda itu menangis histeris di pelukan pemuda berambut cokelat itu. " Aku tidak mau melihat _hyung_ bersedih seperti ini. Kyuhyun juga pasti tidak mau _hyung_ bersedih seperti ini. Dia pasti ingin _hyung_ berbahagia, meski tanpa dirinya sekalipun…"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan saat mendengarkan perkataan Ryeowook. Tidak, dia tidak bisa bahagia tanpa Kyuhyun di hidupnya. Kyuhyun adalah kebahagiaan Sungmin yang paling penting. Kyuhyun lah alasan Sungmin bisa tertawa dan tersenyum. Saat Kyuhyun tidak ada lagi di hidupnya seperti ini, maka semua senyum dan tawanya juga menghilang, ikut terbawa ke liang kubur bersama mayat Kyuhyun.

Kebahagiaan seorang Lee Sungmin sudah mati, hancur tak berbekas untuk selamanya, saat Lee Kyuhyun meninggalkannya dan membawa hatinya pergi.

* * *

><p>Beberapa minggu kemudian, Sungmin diijinkan untuk pulang dari rumah sakit. Dia segera pulang ke rumahnya bersama orang tuanya yang masih cemas dengan keadaan Sungmin yang kini bagaikan mayat hidup berjalan. Tidak ada lagi Sungmin yang ceria dan <em>aegyo<em> seperti dulu. Kini yang ada hanya Sungmin yang pendiam dan dingin. Wajahnya selalu kosong, tidak pernah tersenyum, dan menjawab pertanyaan dan perkataan seseorang seadanya. Dia benar-benar seperti tidak ingin hidup di dunia ini lagi. Dokter mengatakan mungkin itu karena trauma melihat mayat adiknya yang bunuh diri tepat di depan matanya, tapi semua orang tahu lebih baik dari itu.

Sungmin menjadi seperti itu, karena tidak ada lagi Kyuhyun yang dulu menopang dan menjaga hidup dan dunia Sungmin. Meski tidak pernah dikatakan, semua orang tahu dan sadar kalau keinginan Sungmin untuk menyusul Kyuhyun ke dunia sana masih membekas begitu kuat di hati Sungmin. Dia ingin terus bersama Kyuhyun, tak peduli kalau kini dianggap gila oleh kedua orang tuanya dan juga teman-temannya, toh dia juga tak butuh orang tua dan teman-temannya itu. Kenapa dia harus peduli dengan pandangan dan pendapat mereka tentang dirinya?

Dia tak butuh mereka semua di hidupnya. Dia hanya butuh Kyuhyun. Dan saat Kyuhyun tidak ada di dunia ini bersamanya lagi…apa artinya dia hidup di dunia ini? Kyuhyun tidak akan lagi menyambutnya saat dia pulang ke rumah. Tidak akan ada lagi pelukan dan ciuman Kyuhyun untuknya setelah hari-hari panjang melelahkan di kampus. Tidak akan ada lagi belaian dan usapan lembut Kyuhyun saat dia sedih. Tak akan ada lagi senyum dan tawa manis itu untuknya. Semua itu tidak ada lagi.

Karena itu Sungmin juga sebenarnya tidak ingin hidup lagi…

Sungmin berdiri kaku di depan kamar Kyuhyun yang kini putih bersih, seperti dulu. Kamar itu rapi, benar-benar mengesankan kamar itu masih dihuni seseorang hanya saja orang itu sedang tidak ada. Tapi…Sungmin tahu, kamar ini sudah kosong untuk selamanya. Kamar adiknya yang dulu terasa begitu hangat kini dingin, tak ada lagi dia merasakan hangat perhatian dan cinta Kyuhyun yang dulu terasa sekali di kamar itu.

Sungmin berjalan ke arah rak buku Kyuhyun dan menarik sebuah buku dari rak itu, sebuah buku dongeng anak-anak.

Dulu Kyuhyun suka membacakan buku itu pada Sungmin saat dia ketakutan dan tak bisa tidur, tak peduli kalau usia Sungmin sudah terlalu tua untuk dijejali cerita-cerita dongeng kekanakan seperti itu. Sungmin merasa setiap kali Kyuhyun membacakan dongeng itu, dia bisa bermimpi, bermimpi kalau mereka berdualah tokoh utamanya. Dia sang putri yang menanti Kyuhyun, pangerannya untuk menyelamatkannya dan hidup berdua bahagia selamanya. Sungmin membaringkan dirinya di ranjang Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan matanya sejenak. Dia tersenyum saat dia seperti bisa mendengar suara Kyuhyun membacakan cerita dongeng itu untuknya sebelum tidur seperti dulu. Saat itu…benar-benar membahagiakan untuknya. Salah satu memori yang paling berharga bagi Sungmin seumur hidupnya.

Saat Sungmin membuka halaman-halaman buku di tangannya itu, tiba-tiba dia melihat sebuah kertas yang terselip di antara halaman-halaman itu. Sungmin segera mengambil kertas yang terlipat itu dan membukanya. Napasnya tercekat saat dia menyadari tulisan tangan Kyuhyun di kertas itu.

_Apa kau tahu rasanya saat kau mencintai orang yang seharusnya tidak boleh kau cintai? Aku mengerti, karena itulah yang aku rasakan sekarang._

_Dulu, aku memandangnya dengan biasa. Dia kakakku, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Tapi sekarang…saat waktu berjalan dan dia tumbuh bersamaku, aku sadar…perasaanku padanya tumbuh menjadi perasaan cinta yang begitu dalam dan kuat. Perasaan yang begitu kuat…hingga bisa mengalihkan hatiku yang dengan naifnya aku kira tertambat dengan seribu orang lain kembali padanya, tak peduli seberapa pun aku berusaha mengalihkan hatiku itu pada orang lain._

_Dulu, dia begitu bersemangat menggandeng dan memelukku. Tanpa rasa kesal dan kecewa sedikitpun karena harus berbagi kasih sayang orang tua denganku, yang adalah orang asing di rumahnya. Sungmin-hyung menerima dan selalu menyayangiku. Saat itu aku berpikir, 'Aku sangat menyayangi orang ini. Aku akan lakukan apa pun agar Sungmin-hyung bahagia. Akan kupastikan Sungmin-hyung bahagia bersama orang yang pantas. Akan kutemukan pangeran yang pantas untuk Sungmin-hyung! Suatu hari nanti aku akan mengantar Sungmin-hyung dengan senyum kepada pangerannya.'_

_Ironisnya, seiring waktu berlalu, seiring dengan rasa cinta yang tumbuh di hatiku ini, aku sendiri melanggar sumpah yang kukatakan saat kecil dulu. Tidak, aku tidak ingin menyerahkan Sungmin-hyung pada siapa pun! Aku akan mengusir semua pangeran yang berani datang mendekat pada Sungmin-hyung. Aku lah pangeran Sungmin-hyung! Aku pangeran yang akan membuat Sungmin-hyung bahagia! Tak ada orang yang pantas untuk membahagiakan Sungmin-hyung selain aku!_

_Egois? Ya, aku mengakui itu. Aku egois dan serakah pada Sungmin-hyung. Keserakahan dan keegoisan itulah yang membuka mataku, menyadarkan diriku kalau kini aku tidak lagi menyayanginya._

_Aku mencintainya. Seperti seorang namja yang mencintai yeoja. Seperti seseorang yang menemukan belahan jiwanya yang terpisah sekian lama. Perasaan yang membahagiakan, sekaligus menyakitkan. _

_Dan saat aku bisa menerima kenyataan kalau aku mencintainya setidaknya aku berharap seperti di dalam dongeng, aku bisa berbahagia bersama dia, putriku yang paling cantik (Sungmin-hyung pasti tidak suka kupanggil putri karena dari dulu dia tidak suka dianggap yeoja karena wajahnya yang imut itu, tapi bagiku dia benar-benar putriku yang paling cantik dan manis) selamanya. Hanya yang luput kuperhatikan, ini bukan dongeng yang selalu bahagia selamanya. Ini kenyataan, dimana ada kesedihan dan kenyataan yang harus kau hadapi._

_Termasuk kenyataan bahwa putri yang seharusnya ditakdirkan bersamamu itu mencintai pangeran lain. _

_Saat pertama kali Sungmin-hyung mengakui kalau dia mencintai Siwon-hyung, aku merasa dunia ini sungguh tidak adil! Kenapa saat aku menyadari perasaanku pada Sungmin-hyung dan sadar kalau dia adalah orang yang paling aku butuhkan di dunia ini, dia malah memalingkan diri dan berlari memeluk orang lain? Kenapa Tuhan harus memberikan perasaan cinta ini padaku jika orang yang kucintai tidak akan pernah membalasnya? Mungkin kata-kata ini terdengar sangat konyol kalau kuucapkan sekarang, tapi aku rela melakukan apa pun, membuang apa pun, melepaskan apa pun, dan mengorbankan apa pun asalkan aku bisa bersamanya. Asalkan aku bisa menerima cinta Sungmin-hyung dan menjadi orang terpenting untuknya. _

_Tetapi…aku sadar, manusia tidak bisa mengubah kenyataan. Seberapa pun aku berusaha, kenyataan berbeda dengan mimpi. Kenyataan tidak bisa diubah, tak peduli seberapa pun kau mengharapkannya. _

_Karena itu…satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan selain menyerah…hanyalah pergi dari hidupnya sedikit demi sedikit. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan mendukungnya, meski sakit. Aku sadar perasaanku ini harus dikubur dan dilupakan walau itu berarti seumur hidup harus menggores hatiku sedikit demi sedikit, meski itu artinya aku harus memasang senyum palsu di balik air mataku. _

_Aku akan lakukan itu…asalkan Sungmin-hyung bahagia._

Air mata mengalir dengan deras dari mata Sungmin saat dia membaca surat Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya terguncang pelan saat dia terisak keras di ranjang itu sambil menggenggam erat surat adiknya itu. Napasnya mulai tersendat-sendat dan dia merasa dadanya sakit. Dia memaksakan diri membaca surat itu sampai selesai, tak peduli kalau kini air mata sudah mengaburkan pandangannya.

_Tapi…seandainya bisa…di balik pintu kamarku ini…di balik buku-buku yang dulu membuatku bermimpi ini…aku ingin kembali bermimpi. Aku ingin kembali memimpikan dunia bahagiaku yang sempurna. Meski hanya sesaat, meski hanya sedetik, aku ingin egois dan kembali bermimpi. Aku ingin bermimpi dia mencintaiku. Aku ingin bermimpi dia memelukku dan mencium bibirku. Aku ingin bermimpi dia melemparkan diri padaku. Tak ada Siwon-hyung yang mencintai Sungmin-hyung dan memanjakannya melebihi kemampuanku, tak ada ahjussi dan ahjumma yang menerima dengan senang hati hubungan Siwon-hyung bersama Sungmin-hyung, tak ada Wookie-hyung yang sedikitpun tak peduli perasaanku pada Sungmin-hyung dan lebih memilih bersuka ria bersama Yesung-hyung, tak ada orang lain, tak ada perasaan lain, tak ada dunia lain._

_Hanya ada dunia dongeng, dimana langit selalu berwarna biru, dimana burung selalu berkicau riang, dimana sang penyihir dan naga jahat selalu kalah di tangan sang pangeran, dan dimana sang pangeran dan putri akan hidup bahagia bersama selamanya._

_Hanya ada aku dan Sungmin-hyung. Hanya ada aku yang mencintainya…dengan tulus dan dalam dan dia yang balas mencintaiku sedalam cintaku padanya._

Saat itulah, hati Sungmin yang sudah rapuh itu hancur berkeping-keping dan tangisnya pecah. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di bantal Kyuhyun dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Dia tak menghentikan, tak berusaha menghentikan, air mata, isakan-isakan, dan sedu-sedannya. Dia tak ingin menghentikannya. Dia ingin berharap kalau dengan begini rasa sakit dan pedih yang dia rasakan bisa menghilang.

Karena kini dia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Ada sebuah lubang menganga yang tidak bisa ditutup di dalam hatinya. Lubang di tempat di mana hatinya dulu berada.

Hati yang kini dibawa Kyuhyun pergi untuk selamanya.

* * *

><p>Sungmin menatap kosong ke hadapannya, ke arah sebuah makam putih dari marmer di hadapannya. Di pusara makam itu tertulis nama Kyuhyun. Aroma mawar merah dan putih yang ditinggalkan orang-orang di makam Kyuhyun masih tercium samar, memberikan perasaan romantis dan tenang bagi siapa pun yang mengunjungi makam itu.<p>

Sepeti Kyuhyun yang selalu memberikan ketenangan dan kebahagiaan bagi siapa pun yang mengenalnya.

Sungmin meletakkan buket bunga mawar putih yang dibawanya ke atas makam Kyuhyun sebelum bersimpuh di depan makam Kyuhyun dan mengusap nisan marmer putih di hadapannya dengan pelan.

"Kyunnie…maaf, aku baru bisa mengunjungimu setelah seminggu waktu kematianmu. _Appa_ dan _umma_ tidak mengijinkanku pergi ke mana pun selama aku masih seperti mayat hidup berjalan. Seandainya kau ada di rumah kau pasti sudah tertawa melihat penampilanku yang hancur-hancuran ini, ya…" kata Sungmin sambil tertawa pelan pada nisan itu, meski dia tahu kalau Kyuhyun tidak akan membalas perkataannya.

"_Ne_, Kyunnie, aku ingin berterima kasih padamu. Aku ingin berterima kasih…atas semua yang sudah kau lakukan untukku. Kau rela…mengorbankan hatimu berdarah meski aku melukaimu…lagi dan lagi..." Air mata kembali menetes ke kepalan tangan Sungmin di kedua lututnya. Dengan cepat Sungmin mengusap air matanya. Dia tidak ingin Kyuhyun melihatnya sedih, karena dia tahu keinginan Kyuhyun adalah melihatnya bahagia (meski kini dia tidak bisa lagi merasakan kebahagiaan). Kalau Kyuhyun bisa bertahan selama tiga tahun tersenyum manis padanya padahal hatinya berdarah-darah dan koyak, maka dia juga pasti bisa tersenyum pada Kyuhyun untuk satu jam saja. Dia harus tegar, setidaknya dia ingin mengabulkan keinginan Kyuhyun yang ingin selalu melihatnya tersenyum.

Meski senyum itu palsu sekalipun…

"Aku…aku…jujur saja aku merindukanmu, Kyunnie. Tanpa dirimu…rasanya dunia ini hampa. Aku mati rasa, hatiku mati, segalanya mati untukku bersama dengan kepergianmu, Kyunnie," kata Sungmin. Air mata kembali mengalir, dan kali ini Sungmin tidak ingin menghapusnya. Hatinya sakit, semuanya sakit, dan dia sudah tidak sanggup berpura-pura lagi.

Dari awal dia memang tak pernah sekuat dan setegar Kyuhyun….

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyunnie! Dari dulu sampai sekarang, aku mencintaimu! Dan…aku…baru menyadarinya setelah kau terbaring kaku di hadapanku. Aku bodoh ya…?"kata Sungmin sambil terisak pelan. "Padahal seandainya aku mau membuka hatiku dan memikirkan perasaanku meski cuma sesaat dan membalas perasaanmu…sekarang aku pasti bisa menggenggam tanganmu, membenamkan diri di pelukanmu, bermanja-manja padamu…menciummu…daripada bersimpuh di depan makammu seperti ini…." Sungmin kembali menangis tersedu-sedu. "…Sungguh Kyunnie…aku ingin bersamamu…. Aku tidak peduli jika harus menyusulmu, aku ingin bersamamu…. Aku ingin ikut denganmu ke dunia sana. Aku tak peduli sesakit dan apa pun cara yang harus kulakukan untuk menyusulmu, aku ingin bersamamu, Kyunnie…"

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang, mengacak-acak rambut hitam Sungmin. Sungmin hanya menatap kosong ke atas, ke arah langit biru yang terlihat tenang. Dia segera membaringkan dirinya di atas rumput di depan makam Kyuhyun sambil tetap menatap langit biru itu. "Kyunnie…apa kau bahagia di sana…? Di langit yang cerah itu…. Apa kau memperhatikan aku? Apa…kau mengijinkan aku untuk menyusulmu ke sana…?" gumam Sungmin pelan sambil memejamkan matanya. "Aku lelah sendirian Kyunnie…. Aku lelah sendirian menjalani hidup tanpamu…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Hyung<em>!" tiba-tiba Sungmin merasa mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Dia langsung membuka matanya yang disambut dengan mata cokelat yang sangat dikenalnya. Dia segera mendongak dan melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tersenyum hangat padanya.

Sungmin segera bangkit dari tanah tempatnya berbaring dan berbalik untuk melihat adiknya itu. Adiknya itu terlihat nyata di hadapannya. Senyum hangatnya nyata, pandangan lembut adiknya itu nyata, semuanya…nyata. Kyuhyun memang ada di hadapannya, tersenyum dan merentangkan tangannya seolah mengundang Sungmin untuk berlari ke pelukannya.

Dan memang itu yang dilakukan Sungmin.

Sungmin langsung membenamkan dirinya ke pelukan adiknya itu. Dia tidak peduli adiknya itu hantu, halusinasi, mimpi, atau setan sekalipun. Adiknya itu ada di sini, memeluknya. Tubuh hangat adiknya itu ada di sini. Yang memeluknya di sini memang Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie…aku…aku merindukanmu…" kata Sungmin sambil terisak pelan di dada Kyuhyun yang sekarang mengusap rambutnya lembut. "Aku ingin bersamamu, Kyunnie…"

"Aku juga merindukanmu, _hyung_…" kata Kyuhyun pelan. "Tapi aku sekarang…tidak bisa bersamamu, setidaknya fisikku tidak bisa lagi bersamamu."

Sungmin langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang wajah adiknya itu. "Tapi kau ada di sini, Kyu! Kau nyata! Kau…bukan mimpi, kan? Aku…belum gila hingga jadi mengkhayalkan kau berdiri di hadapanku, kan?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. " Aku memang nyata. Aku memang ada di sini, di hadapanmu, tapi hanya saat ini," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. " Sebentar lagi aku harus kembali pergi, kembali ke dunia sana."

"Ke…napa?" tanya Sungmin. Padahal kali ini dia dan Kyuhyun begitu dekat. Kyuhyun masih menggenggam tangannya erat. Hangat dan bau cokelat samar dari tubuh pemuda itu masih terasa, tapi kenapa? "Kau…tidak mau lagi…bersamaku? Kau tidak mau lagi…aku masuk ke hidupmu?"

"Bukan begitu _hyung_," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengusap rambut Sungmin pelan. "Tapi…aku sudah tiada, tubuhku sudah terkubur di bawah kakimu. Aku ini sudah mati, _hyung_. Dunia kita sudah berbeda, tidak bisa bersama lagi."

"Lalu kenapa kau datang ke sini?" seru Sungmin sambil kembali terisak. "Kenapa kau ke sini kalau akhirnya kau akan kembali meninggalkanku?"

"Aku…ingin meminta sesuatu pada _hyung_…untuk yang terakhir kalinya," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "Tolong…mulai sekarang, kembalilah menjalani hidup seperti biasa, _hyung_. Jangan terus tenggelam dalam kesedihanmu karena kehilanganku. Teruskan hidup _hyung_, kembalilah menjadi _hyung_ yang selama ini kukenal."

Sungmin mendongak untuk memandang wajah adiknya yang balas memandangnya sambil tersenyum sedih itu. "Kau…ingin aku…meneruskan hidup?" tanya Sungmin pelan pada Kyuhyun yang menganggukkan kepala pelan.

"Aku…selalu melihat _hyung_ dari atas sana," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "Dan aku melihat _hyung_ yang memang seperti mayat hidup berjalan. _Hyung_ terlihat sedih, tenggelam dalam dunia _hyung_ sendiri. _Hyung_ tahu, _appa_ dan _umma_ selalu menangis setiap malam memikirkanmu. Wookie-_hyung_ juga selalu mencemaskanmu, karena setiap kali dia mengajakmu bicara kau selalu diam bagai patung. Siwon-_hyung_ selalu memandang cemas di kelas kampus setiap hari saat kau melihatmu, dia merasa bersalah karena kau seperti orang depresi seperti itu karena dia. Orang-orang di sekitarmu mencemaskanmu _hyung_, jadi tolong jangan berpikir kalau di dunia _hyung_ hanya ada aku…."

"Tapi memang hanya ada kau di duniaku!" seru Sungmin sambil mencengkeram tangan Kyuhyun. "Saat kau tidak ada, saat aku meninggalkanku, aku…"

"Aku tidak pernah meninggalkan _hyung_," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengecup pelan dahi Sungmin. "Aku akan terus ada di sini." Dia segera meletakkan tangannya di dada Sungmin. "Di hati _hyung_. Selama _hyung_ tetap mencintaiku, menyayangiku, maka aku akan selalu hidup di hati _hyung_…. _Hyung_ tidak sendirian, dan tidak akan pernah sendirian. Aku akan selalu mendampingi _hyung_ di dalam hati _hyung_, selamanya."

Air mata Sungmin kembali mengalir saat dia mencengkeram tangan Kyuhyun. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan pada Kyuhyun. "Ya…" katanya pelan. "Aku akan hidup, aku akan kembali menjadi Sungmin yang kau kenal…selama itu untuk Kyunnie…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan kembali mengecup pipi dan dahi Sungmin. "_Hyung_ kau tahu…aku mendengar pernyataan cinta _hyung_ untukku tadi…."

Sungmin langsung memandang wajah Kyuhyun. "Aku bahagia, _hyung_…" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lembut. "Perasaan yang selama ini kukubur dan kukira kandas ternyata terbalas. Aku sangat bahagia…. Terima kasih…karena sudah mau mencintaiku, _hyung_…"

Sungmin kembali memeluk Kyuhyun. "Dan aku akan selalu mencintaimu…sampai kapan pun…" bisik Sungmin pelan pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sedih dan memandang ke arah langit. "Aku harus kembali, _hyung_…. Waktuku di dunia ini sudah habis…" kata Kyuhyun pelan pada Sungmin.

Wajah Sungmin langsung berubah pias mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Tangannya langsung mencengkeram tangan Kyuhyun dengan kuat. "Tidak, tidak boleh…kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku, Kyu!" seru Sungmin kalut. Dia tidak mau! Dia tidak mau Kyuhyun kembali meninggalkannya! Tidak boleh!

Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Sungmin dengan lembut. "Sudah saatnya _hyung_ bangun dan kembali ke dunia nyata…dan sudah saatnya aku kembali ke dunia sana, bersama _appa_, _umma_, dan Ahra _noona_," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin membiarkan tangannya terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya. Air mata kembali menggenang di pelupuk matanya untuk kesekian kalinya. Hatinya sakit! Setelah dia dilambungkan ke surga dengan pertemuan manisnya dengan Kyuhyun, kini dia dihempas ke bumi dengan perpisahannya dengan _namja_ yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Saat kita bertemu lagi dalam kehidupan berikutnya…." Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin dan mencium tangan itu dengan lembut. "Aku janji…aku tidak akan melepaskan _hyung_…. Apa pun yang terjadi, kita akan bersama. Di kehidupan berikutnya, aku akan menjadikan _hyung_ milikku dan kita akan bahagia selamanya."

"Kapan?" gumam Sungmin pelan. "Kapan…kehidupan berikutnya itu…?"

"Suatu hari nanti," kata Kyuhyun. "Pasti." Kyuhyun pun segera merengkuh tubuh mungil Sungmin di pelukannya dan mencium bibir Sungmin dengan lembut dan pelan, mencium dan merasakan bibir yang selama ini hanya bisa dia impikan. "_Saranghae_, _hyung_…"

"_Nado_, Kyu…" gumam Sungmin pelan sebelum kembali mencium bibir Kyuhyun sekilas. "_Nado_ _saranghae_…"

Senyuman yang disunggingkan Kyuhyun padanya untuk terakhir kalinya itu…bagi Sungmin, senyum Kyuhyun itu adalah janji….

Janji…kalau suatu hari nanti, entah kapan dan dimana, mereka akan kembali bertemu dan bersama…

* * *

><p>"<em>Hyung<em>! Sungmin-_hyung_!"

Sungmin perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Dia melihat Ryeowook dan Yesung berdiri di sampingnya. Sungmin segera bangkit dan berdiri.

"Kau kenapa _hyung_? Kau sakit? Kenapa malah tidur di depan makam Kyuhyun?" tanya Ryeowook cemas pada Sungmin. "Aku cemas karena hyung tidak kembali-kembali juga dan setelah aku ke sini aku menemukanmu tidur di depan makam Kyuhyun!"

Sungmin memandang makam Kyuhyun yang berada di hadapannya. Apa…pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun tadi mimpi? Apa dia hanya berkhayal kalau Kyuhyun tadi memeluknya?

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tidak, itu pasti bukan mimpi. Hangat tubuh Kyuhyun masih terasa di tangannya, bahkan aroma lembutnya pun masih bisa dia cium dan rasakan. Kyuhyun memang benar-benar ada di hadapannya tadi. Dan Kyuhyun memang menjanjikan kebersamaan di kehidupan berikutnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah kematian Kyuhyun, Sungmin tersenyum bahagia. Kyuhyun sudah berjanji kalau mereka akan bersama suatu hari nanti dan kini gilirannya untuk menepati janjinya pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan hidup…untukmu, Kyunnie…" kata Sungmin di depan makam Kyuhyun dengan yakin sebelum pergi meninggalkan makam itu dengan perasaan yang terasa ringan dan tenang bersama Yesung dan Ryeowook.

Ya, dia harus memulai kembali hidupnya. Hidup dengan penuh semangat, hingga nanti Kyuhyun mendatanginya untuk hidup bersamanya selamanya suatu hari nanti.

* * *

><p>1 tahun kemudian…<p>

"Hah? Mengajar anak kenalan _umma_?" tanya Sungmin sambil mendongak dari balik buku yang dibacanya untuk memandang _umma_nya yang kini tersenyum manis padanya.

Setahun setelah itu, Sungmin berusaha keras menjalani hidup dengan normal. Dirinya yang dulu ceria kembali. Tentu perubahan itu membuat lega orangtua dan teman-temannya, berpikir kalau akhirnya Sungmin bisa melupakan kesedihannya tentang Kyuhyun dan kembali ceria. Senyum manis yang dirindukan semua orang kembali tersungging di bibir Sungmin. Keceriaan dan kebahagiaan yang nyata, bukan kepalsuan apalagi kebohongan.

Kembali ke cerita…

"Iya," kata _umma_nya sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan ekspresi memelas. "Nyonya Cho bilang anaknya itu ingin masuk ke universitasmu tahun ini, makanya dia mencari tutor untuk anaknya itu supaya dia bisa masuk dengan lancar. Karena itu universitasmu, _umma_ pikir lebih baik kau yang sudah tahu seluk beluk ujian masuk lebih pantas untuk mengajarnya jadi _please_~tolong terima tawaran ini ya, anak _umma_ yang manis~" kata nyonya Lee dengan ekspresi memelas.

"_Umma_ sudah pernah bertemu dengan anaknya?" tanya Sungmin pada _umma_nya, yang hanya dibalas dengan cengiran lebar dan gelengan kepala.

"Mereka tidak pernah mengenalkan anak mereka pada _umma_. Tapi kata nyonya Cho, anaknya itu jenius, pernah masuk kelas aksel di SD dan SMP. Pasti tidak susah untuk mengajarinya, kok, Sungmin," kata nyonya Lee. "_Umma_ mohon~"

"Aishhh~kenapa _umma_ berpikir aku mau menerima tawaran untuk mengajar anak tak dikenal?" seru Sungmin pada _umma_nya itu.

"Karena kau menyayangi _umma_mu ini?" tawar nyonya Lee sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin langsung mengerucutkan bibir dan menggembungkan pipi mendengar 'rayuan' _umma_nya itu. Baginya rayuan _umma_nya itu terdengar norak sekali. "Baik, baik aku terima pekerjaan itu! Tapi kalau ternyata anaknya menyebalkan, apa pun yang terjadi aku keluar, _arraseo_ _umma_?" kata Sungmin.

"Ya!" seru nyonya Lee dengan antusias dan langsung memeluk putranya itu. "Terima kasih Sungminnie~kau memang anak _umma_ yang paling baik~" kata nyonya Lee pada Sungmin yang hanya pasrah saja menerima pelukan _umma_nya itu.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, Sungmin pergi menuju rumah keluarga Cho itu untuk pekerjaan pertamanya. Awalnya dia tertegun melihat rumah keluarga Cho yang besar ampun-ampunan. Yah, apa mau dikata, keluarga Cho adalah keluarga terkaya kedua di Korea Selatan setelah keluarga Choi, wajar saja kalau mereka begitu berkelimpahan uang. Sesaat dia merasa minder juga, tapi kemudian dia berpikir, dia kan bukan penjahat! Kenapa harus minder untuk sekedar memasuki rumah orang?<p>

Dia segera mengetuk pintu rumah besar bertingkat dua itu. Tidak lama kemudian terlihat seorang pembantu rumah tangga yang membuka pintu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ya, ada yang bisa dibantu?" tanya pelayan itu dengan sopan.

"Em, aku Lee Sungmin," kata Sungmin. "Kata ibuku aku diminta membantu anak bungsu keluarga Cho untuk―"

"Ah, jadi kau tutor tuan muda? Kalau begitu silahkan masuk" kata pelayan itu sambil membuka pintu lebih lebar dan mempersilakan Sungmin untuk masuk. "Saat ini tuan muda belum pulang, jadi silakan tunggu saja dulu di ruang tamu."

Sungmin pun segera duduk di ruang tamu yang terlihat mewah itu. Pelayan itu segera meminta ijin untuk meninggalkan Sungmin untuk kembali bekerja. Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan membaca buku kuliahnya untuk menunggu waktu. Dia benar-benar begitu berkosentrasi pada buku yang dibacanya hingga dia tidak sadar dengan keadaan sekelilingnya. Setidaknya hingga ada tangan yang merampas bukunya itu dari tangannya.

Sungmin segera mengangkat wajahnya untuk membentak orang yang berani merampas bukunya itu, tapi dia segera tertegun saat melihat wajah pemuda yang kini berdiri di hadapannya itu.

"Jadi kau tutor yang disuruh _umma_ untuk mengajariku? Selera _umma_ tidak buruk juga, wajahmu manis sekali…" kata pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya itu sambil tersenyum dan melemparkan buku Sungmin ke atas meja tamu. "Maaf karena aku merampas bukumu, aku hanya ingin melihat wajah orang yang akan menjadi tutorku selama enam bulan ke depan."

Sungmin tetap terpaku melihat wajah pemuda itu. Mata, suara, tinggi badan, semuanya benar-benar mirip dengan**nya**. Yang berbeda hanyalah rambut pemuda ini hitam berantakan sedangkan rambut**nya** cokelat tapi selain itu semuanya sama sekali tidak berbeda.

Semuanya…semua hal yang dimiliki pemuda ini mirip sekali dengan Kyuhyun…

"_Ya_! Kenapa memandangiku sampai seperti itu? Apa kau terpesona dengan ketampananku?" kata pemuda itu dengan soknya. "Aku memang tampan, tapi sampai bisa membuat seorang _namja_ bengong seperti ini baru pertama kalinya. Berarti ketampananku ini semakin bertambah, ya kan?"

"Boleh…aku tahu namamu?" tanya Sungmin pelan pada pemuda yang mirip dengan Kyuhyun yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Tangannya mencengkeram ujung kemejanya dengan erat, sementara jantungnya mulai berdegup tak karuan.

"Hm? _Umma_ tidak memberitahukan namaku saat memutuskan mempekerjakanmu?" tanya pemuda itu, yang hanya disambut dengan gelengan kepala oleh Sungmin. "Aiisshhh~dasar, masa anak setampan dan seganteng aku sampai lupa diperkenalkan, apalagi pada pemuda yang manis sepertimu, _umma_ keterlaluan."

Pemuda itu segera mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sungmin. "Aku Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_," kata pemuda itu sambil tersenyum manis pada Sungmin.

_Saat kita bertemu lagi dalam kehidupan berikutnya… aku janji…aku tidak akan melepaskan hyung…. Apa pun yang terjadi, kita akan bersama. Di kehidupan berikutnya, aku akan menjadikan hyung milikku dan kita akan bahagia selamanya._

"_Y…Ya_! Kenapa malah menangis? Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" seru Kyuhyun panik saat dia melihat air mata yang menetes dari mata Sungmin. "Aduh, maafkan aku kalau ada perkataanku yang salah, tapi jangan menangis do―". Perkataan Kyuhyun langsung terputus saat tiba-tiba saja Sungmin menghambur ke pelukan Kyuhyun dan menangis sesenggukan di dada _namja_ berambut hitam yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Sungmin yakin kalau kini yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah Kyuhyun**nya**, _namja_ yang sangat dicintainya. Kyuhyun sudah kembali padanya, meski dalam sosok orang lain, tapi dia kembali. Kini Sungmin bisa lega dan bahagia. Penantiannya selama setahun selesai, tak ada lagi penderitaan, tak ada lagi sakit hati. Kini dia bisa bahagia, bersama dengan orang yang paling dicintainya.

"_Ne_, kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" kata Kyuhyun ragu-ragu sambil mengusap rambut Sungmin pelan untuk menenangkan pemuda bermata kelinci itu. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tetap membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun.

"Aku…hanya bahagia…merasa sangat bahagia…" kata Sungmin sambil tetap memeluk Kyuhyun. Senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya. "…Karena kau ada di sini, Kyu…"

"Eh?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Sungmin hanya tersenyum sambil tetap memeluk Kyuhyun, merasakan hangat tubuh pemuda yang selama ini sangat dirindukannya.

Kali ini…tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa memisahkan mereka. Tidak akan ada lagi yang akan menghentikan dan menghalangi cinta mereka.

Mereka berdua akan selalu bersama selamanya…

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

**Dan berakhirlah fic ini dengan ending yang sangat klise dan pasaran~ -digetok readers-. Hehehe, mianhae para readers sekalian kalau endingnya bener-bener klise, pasaran, dan maksa abis ya~( setidaknya saya yakin pernah baca fic YunJae ama HaeHyuk yang endingnya juga begini) tapi saya sudah kehabisan ide buat mengakhirinya gimana, jadilah terpikir ending ini. Jadi mianhae para readers sekalian, kalau kalian gak suka dan gak puas endingnya cuma begini.**

**Oke, special thanks to:**

**JiYoo861015****| Chikyumin| Meong| Lee Eunhee| ****WindaaKyuMin| ****jongwoonielfs****| eLizxie Aire| ****Shywona489****| yolyol****| evilkyumin| ****KyunnieMinnie-chan****| anna**

**Karena sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk mereview fic ini! Review kalian bener-bener memotivasi saya untuk menyelesaikan fic ini dengan cepat! Terima kasih untuk kalian semua~**

**Lalu aku juga mau berterima kasih pada para readers yang mau membaca fic ini sampai selesai di chapter ketiga ini! Terima kasih karena sudah sudi meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic saya ini, semuanya! Aku sayang kalian semua!**

**Oke, kata terakhir, adakah yang sudi mereview chapter terakhir fic ini? Saya penasaran, apakah endingnya bagus atau nggak? Adakah yang mau memberikan pendapat, saran, dan sebagainya untuk fic ini? Saya pasti terima dengan senang hati.**

**Oke, sampai jumpa di fic saya yang lain! Bye bye ^_^**


End file.
